Not all Heroes wear Capes
by EleKat
Summary: Sequel to Not all Heroes are Super- A few months after the second battle everyone is settled in at Stark But when four new boys come to the girls schools mysterious things start to Along with a long lost mother coming to town, two evil teenagers, and a machine Blair finds in the OC/OC
1. Breakfast with heroes

**A/N: I was going to write for this, "New Year New Story!" but then I realized that it is only July...**

**For people who haven't read my story before this, "Not all Heroes are Super" I would probably read that first, because it introduces you to the main Characters, Blair and Layla (Nightshade), along with their best friends and people in their hero groups, Tara, Ella, Kikyo, Julia and Sapphire.  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own The avengers.**

On a snowy January morning Blair slowly opened her eyes. She was curled up in a little ball under the covers of her bed. Today was the first day back to school since Christmas holidays and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Miss Barton it is time for you to get ready for school." JARVIS (Tony's electronic butler who Blair thought was creepy) said in its British accent.

"Fine fine." Blair said and stood up. She walked sluggishly over to her closet and opened it pulling out her favorite purple lulu lemon pants and her pink striped top. She quickly put her outfit on and went to her bathroom to brush her hair. It was growing out nicely and her dad, Agent Clint Barton, said that she could put colours in it if she got good grades.

When Blair finally had her hair brushed she put on her clip on colour streaks and walked out of her room grabbing her sweater on the way.

When she left her room she ran across the cold hardwood into the kitchen. When she saw her dad she ran over to him and hugged him. Making sure to stand on his feet to make sure hers wouldn't be cold.

"Good morning to you too." He said while smirking and lifted her onto one of the chairs so she wouldn't be on his feet. Blair wasn't heavy, she was the opposite. She was light as a feather, or less than that.

* * *

When Tara woke up she rolled over to look at the clock. She hated waking up, it was useless to her. After the first week of being in middle school she got put in high school with Nightshade and Julia. She was even being called google by Blair, which she expected as much when they explained what it was to her.

Tara threw off the covers of her bed and walked into the closet. She put on some jeans and a floral blouse. After quickly throwing on her school sweater and pulling her hair into a pony tail she exited her room and walked down the hallway. Living at Stark tower was odd for her.

She had gotten transferred out of her old school and into the middle school that Blair and Ella were in, only to be put in high school a week later. She was still like the older sister and slowly, very slowly, Blair was starting to act her age and not act older than both of them and trying to protect them.

Tara walked into the kitchen to see Blair giggling like mad while Kikyo was telling her something funny obviously, the rest of them either finishing up school work or eating breakfast. She hopped up on the stool beside Blair and poked her in the side earning another high pitched squeal from the little girl.

Layla who was also known as Nightshade gave the girls a weird look, "What's everyone up to?" she asked as she sat down at the dining room table with Sapphire and Julia.

"Well Kikyo is telling Blair jokes to make her in a happy mood for school and Tara has poked her." Julia commentated. Layla rolled her eyes and smiled. This was something she was getting used to. People always had to make Blair happy and ready for school since she didn't like leaving the tower without someone.

* * *

Ella woke up with a cheerful smile on her face and bounced out of bed. She was the last out of the group of girls to wake up and by far the most cheerful. She skipped into her closet and looked around.

All her clothing was bright, but she chose her neon green pants and neon purple shirt to match. With her white sweater (which Blair said was to tone down the brightness) she brushed her hair and was out of the room in no time.

She walked happily into the kitchen where her 'Family' was. They were like her adopted family and didn't judge her for who she was. As quickly as she woke up she sat down beside Tara and started talking.

"Good morning Tara! How did you sleep? Well I hope! I had a fine sleep! We have school today, are you excited to see your friends? I'm excited to see mine!" Ella said with a huge smile.

"Hello Ella, and yes I did thank you." Tara said with a calm smile. Blair quickly looked at the time and finishes her apple. Tony grabbed the keys for his car and shoed the kids out of the tower.

They got in the SUV with seven seats and all got in. Blair and Ella sat in the middle and Tara, Julia and Layla sat in the back. When Tony stopped in front of Nightstar Middle School. Blair quickly got out after saying goodbye to everyone and Ella hopped out saying a quick goodbye.

The girls walked their separate ways to their lockers. Blair's was around the library and theater which is where she usually was. To get to the library you went up a separate staircase. All of the sudden her best friend Jessica ran up to her.

"Did you hear?" She said excitedly. Blair, who was use to acting like she hadn't heard anything, shook her head. Usually she saw whatever Jessica was going to say but never said anything because she wanted her friend to have her fun.

"I have not." Blair confirmed. She pushed her bangs out her face and opened her locker. On the door of her locker was a picture of her and her dad with Natasha one of the times they had taken her out for dinner. The other was of her and all of the other teens after the battle.

The last one was a photo copy of the picture from her old ID card.

"How could you have not!? You live with Tony Stark, _the Tony Stark,_ how could this have not cross your path? Don't answer that. I am about to tell you the most exciting news!" Jessica said jumping up and down. Blair grabbed her Science book and Socials book and motioned for Jessica to continue.

"Well, there are two new kids coming. Apparently they're brothers but I don't believe that. But that isn't the best part, this is: one of them is in our grade!" she said happily. Blair should have guessed that. As long as she had known Jessica, which had been about a month, she knew that her friend loved boys.

"That's great Jess." Blair said as she closed her locker. She really didn't know what to say so she would stick with that. Blair decided to change the subject, "What are we doing in gym?" she asked.

**Please review!**


	2. High school boys

**A/N: Thanks to JoMiSm for reviewing and xXGuardianHeartXx for subscribing! **

**We do not own the Avengers**

After tony, aka my dad, dropped us off at school I walked to my locker. A couple months back I was fighting with the Avengers with my sisters. We were all adopted but our foster parents died and when we teamed up with the avengers I found out Tony Stark was my father. Pretty crazy if you ask me, but hey I'm getting use to it. When I first came to school and everyone found out I was Tony Starks daughter everyone went nuts, but the excitement had dialed down which is fine with me. I never was a fan of being the center of attention when in school.

"See you later Layla!" Julia called as she went to her locker which was down stairs. I waved by and went upstairs to my locker, number 504. I opened it and took out my books for the first two classes and shoved them in my backpack. I was ok in school but not great. My grades were pretty average but in gym class I really shine. With me and my sisters being raised as ninjas we are very fit. No one in this school besides Julia and Tara know about the fact my sisters and I can turn into a different animal. I rarely do change into my animal cause I always feel like a freak when I do.

"Hey Layla!" I heard a voice yell after me. I looked and saw my friend Victoria walking over to me. Her long red hair hung down, it was nicely highlighted with blonde which really showed off her green eyes. She was wearing her favorite pink top with her best pair of skinny jeans. Accessorized with makeup, bracelets and a necklace there is only one reason why she would be dressed like this.

"Uh oh. I'm guessing there are new boys in our grade." I said looking at her outfit. She giggled and twirled.

"You like? Haven't you seen the new guy in our grade yet? Oh he is so cute you may just die!" she squeaked. Victoria was so boy crazed totally girly, yet we get along and are friends for some reason. I guess the saying opposites attract is used here. I just rolled my eyes and closed my locker.

"You always go over board when a new guy comes to this school. He's just a guy." she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just a guy? You haven't seen him he is so cute it was like his face was carved by angels and that body... oh boy." she swooned. Again I just rolled my eyes and leaned again my locker. We talked for awhile mainly just about mindless gossip Victoria has heard about. When suddenly she stopped in a middle of her sentence and looked like she was about to blow up with excitement. She then pulled close to me and whispered.

" eeee! Look! Look there he is!"

When I looked over I saw a tall fit boy walking towards us. He had blond hair that spiked up in the front and green eyes that seemed to sparkle. I suddenly found it hard to swallow and my knees seemed to almost give out but I shook my head and looked away before Victoria saw my reaction. He walked towards us and stopped at the locker next to me and opened it.

"Hello" he said sweetly and looked at Victoria and I. Victoria managed to choke out a hello. She was always bad when it came to speaking around guys she thought was cute, she suddenly had no words to say which was shocking.

"Hi" I said calm and collected. I was better at acting like I couldn't care less. When he was done in his locker he faced us and smiled.

"I'm Kenton. It's a pleasure to meet you...?" he said saying the 'you' for a little longer. He said wanting us to finish his sentence.

"I'm Layla, this is Victoria." I said and looked over to Victoria who shyly waved.

"Well I'll see you two around then. Right now I have to head over to see my brother." he then looked at me one last time and walked away.

"Omg did you see that smile! How could you be so calm around him!?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Oh come on Victoria he is just a guy. Beside you always over freak out when a guy walks over. Now I gotta go to math class."

* * *

It was lunch time now and I had a smoothie I bought from the smoothie bar they have. It was my favorite flavor banana and mango. I then sat down with Victoria and continued to drink it.

"Heads up. I think your sister is flirting over there." Victoria says pointing over to Julia who was talking to a tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He must have been new also cause I never saw him before.

"Julia flirting? No way." she was always so caught up in school and work I never even knew she took a interest in guys but sure enough she was over there giggling and looking shy while talking to that boy.

"Hmm looks like it." Victoria said. I was so gunna bug Julia about this later I thought to myself as I smiled.

* * *

Later I went to my science class and sat down. The topic today was animals and their habitat and behavior. He then later said we would have to partner up and do a project based on the animal of our choice. It sucked though cause he was the one assigning us the partners.

"Ok so... Jill with Rachel, jack with frank." he then continued to assign partners. There was a odd number of girls and boys so one team will be stuck with a boy and a girl partnering up.

"…and Layla with... Kenton."

When I heard him say that my eyes went wide and I suddenly felt sick. What why him! Anyone but him. Oh boy Victoria isn't going to let this go now. With a smile he went over to me and sat next to me.

"Hello partner. So what animal should we research on?" I didn't know what to say. Should I give him attitude or be nice, should I joke? For some reason I couldn't think of something to say.

"Doesn't matter to me." I finally decided to say. He then thought for a second then said.

"Well if you don't mind I would want to do our project on wolves."

I then tensed when he said that. He liked wolves? What are the odds?

"You like wolves?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"It may sound strange but since I was younger I have loved wolves. They were always such beautiful and majestic creatures."

"They are my favorite animal to so I guess we'll work on wolves then."

He then smiled widely, "sweet so who's house then? We would have to work on this after school so instead of being in the boring library we should work on it at one of our houses."

I then suddenly got nervous. I would be going to a boys house or him come to mine. What would dad say? Whose house would be better...?

"I'd... I'd say my house that way my dad doesn't go all crazy on me." I stuttered to say.

"Ok so I'll come over tomorrow and we can work on it then. See you later Layla." he said as the bell rang and he went out of the classroom. I just sat there thinking. Oh boy... this is going to be crazy why did I suggest my house... with all the people with the weapons and powers its going to be embarrassing... what have I gotten myself into.

**Please Review!**


	3. No sense of Direction

**A/N: I do not own Avengers**

"Blair, are you coming?" Ella asked as Blair walked the other way. Blair turned around and started to walk back words.

"Sorry Ella! Jess wants me to help her with some homework. I'm going to walk home." Blair called back to the girl that was basically her sister.

"Okay!" Ella said happily but inside she was worried. Anyone of them would be with Blair; she had no sense of direction.

Blair laughed and all of the sudden she bumped into someone, hard, "Sorry!" She yelped as she spun around to face someone she hadn't seen before. He had black hair that was slightly curly and a nice smile. He also had tan skin.

"It's okay. I should be the sorry one. I was walking forwards." He joked then held out his hand, "My name is Matthew." He said. Blair shook his hand.

"I'm Blair. Are you new? I haven't seen you before…" She trailed off trying to think if he was in her classes.

"Yeah I am. I slept in today though so I wasn't here. What grade?" he asked. Blair all of the sudden panicked. What if he thought she was six and not twelve?

"I'm in grade six. But I'm twelve, it is weird but oh well. What about you?" she asked trying to smile and not look nervous. The only guys she was use to were the ones from the Avengers and her friend James. But he was more like a brother, an annoying brother, but still a brother.

"I am too! And don't worry, I'm also twelve. I got held back by my family since my birthday was at the end of the year." He explained. Blair nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm about to head to the gym, would you like to come?" Blair asked. Matthew nodded and they walked off in the direction of the library.

* * *

When Ella got into the car she noticed that Clint was driving and Natasha was there too, "Where's Blair?" Natasha asked looking to where Ella sat. In the back Tara sat with Layla and Julia.

"She had to stay behind to help Jessica." Ella explained. In the back Tara wrinkled her nose in disgust. She had met Jessica once and didn't like her; she didn't understand how Blair could.

"How is she getting home then?" Julia asked. Ella shrugged and buckled her seat belt as they drove out of the parking lot.

"There is a new kid in my grade." Julia said happily. Tara rolled her eyes.

"I know, two in our school. One of them is in Layla's grade too." Tara explained as she dug through her purse to find her cell phone.

"There is one in mine too!" Ella said happily.

"Really now?" Tara asked. Ella blushed and looked down and Tara laughed, "As long as you don't get to close Ella."

In the front Natasha and Clint shared a look. This is not what they had expected when picking up the girls.

* * *

Later that day around four pm Blair walked out of the school with her back pack on her shoulders. She started towards the forest since her school sat beside it. _This should be a quick way to get home_, she thought to herself as she walked. It was quickly getting darker and Blair soon realized how wrong she was.

"Crap." She said quietly to herself as she continued to walk through the trees. By this time she had no clue where she was going, "I should have laid a breadcrumb trail like in Hansel and Gretel." She scolded herself as she kept walking.

All of the sudden she saw a light, and she started to walk towards it thinking it was the street. But with no end the forest went on. She sighed and pulled out her IPhone that Tony had gotten her for Christmas. When she looked it had no signal.

"Seriously?" Blair muttered as she continued to walk. All of the sudden her eyes shot closed and she fell.

_A lady with blonde hair was driving down the highway. She was in a convertible and she had large sunglasses on._

"_What to do, what to do." She muttered and turned a corner. All of the sudden up a head a sign could be seen and it read __**Hollywood**__._

_The lady smirked and drove into the large city. As she looked around the sun fell on her skin and it was as pale as ivory._

"_Oh Tony. What a surprise you are in for."_

Blair's eyes shot open and she looked around. She was still in the dark forest. When she looked a head she saw the light that had been guiding her.

"Might as well not give up now." She sighed and continued on her way.

* * *

"Where is she!?" Clint growled as he paced, something he had picked up ever since he had figured out Blair was his daughter.

"She will come." Tara tried to sooth the older man to no avail.

"Well…" Tony dragged on the word causing eleven eyes to turn and glare at him. He smirked and continued, "I did put a tracking device on her necklace." He said.

"You mean my necklace?" Clint corrected.

"Whatever you say Katniss. Now, JARVIS, put up the tracker of where Blair is on the map of the city." He commanded.

All of the sudden a screen came down and a dot appeared near the middle of the forest by Blair's middle school.

"Why is she in there?" Ella asked happily. They all gave her a look and she shrugged.

"Well she does have no sense of direction…" Tara mumbled. Just as they all stared at it, unmoving and unblinking the dot disappeared.

* * *

_**Two minutes before**_

Finally after half an hour of walking Blair came to a clearing. She sighed in annoyance when she realized that is wasn't the high way. But she saw a bright machine in the middle of it. Curiously she walked up to it and saw a dial. She smirked and turned it to the middle of the night, the day before.

Blair stifled a giggle as she pressed a button but all of the sudden she disappeared.

**Please review!**


	4. Kenton's visit

**A/N: We do not own the Avengers**

I was sitting in the living room waiting for Kenton to come over. I got all my books about wolves out and the internet ready for research. Pepper was making snacks for us, dad didn't seem very happy about me having a boy over but it took a lot of convincing we were just going to do homework. Thankfully Pepper helped me convince him. Soon I heard a knocking at the door and Pepper went to answer it. Kenton was wearing a white t-shirt with a plaid jacket over it with blue jeans and white sneakers. I had to admit he wasn't a bad looking guy.

"Welcome you must be Kenton! I am Pepper I'm dating Layla's dad." she said as she let Kenton inside.

"Thank you for letting us use your lovely home to work on our project." he smiled sweetly. Pepper chuckled and led him to me who was sitting on the couch.

"What a little gentle men. He's a keeper." Pepper winked at me as she walked to the kitchen.

"Haha, very funny!" I yelled after her and tried not to look embarrassed. At that moment tony walked in, hands in his pockets he shook hands with Kenton. He seemed to almost be trying to rip his arm off with the firm grip he had on it. Please don't let him embarrass me, I thought.

"Hello Mr. Stark you have a great home and I thank you for letting me come here to work on our project." Tony just looked at him not sure what to make of him.

"Thank you Kenton. But keep your hands off my daughter." he said with a stern voice with a cold glare.

"Dad!" I yelled embarrassed. Kenton rubbed the back of his head embarrassed as well; thankfully Pepper took dad to do some work so he wouldn't bug us. We then headed to my room and I told him to sit were ever he would like. Before he did he scanned my room.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you liked wolves... and look at that awesome video game set! With a huge TV as well as a awesome computer and stereo system! Damn Layla, you sure are living large." he said sitting on one of the chairs. I smiled a little, glad that I could impress him but I quickly stopped and sat on my bed.

"Ok well you can use my laptop to look up info or use the book that I have whichever you like best." I said grabbing some poster board and markers, "I'll start by writing habitat food and so-on on the poster board - what else should we add?" I asked him without looking up.

"Hmm how about mating and behavior? Those are important to the wolf cycle, we could each look up some things I'll look up behavior, habitat and interesting facts and you can look up mating food and anything else you can think of." he said. I nodded and we got to work. I put on some music for background noise and we worked for about 3 hours. We got most of it done. Kenton said he would type the stuff out and paste it on but we had lots of facts and pictures on it so I think it turned out good.

"Ok we're done- what do you-" before Kenton could finish his sentence my three sisters walked in and sat on the bed.

"heeeey sis, aren't you gunna introduce us to your friend?" Sapphire asked smiling widely at me then Kenton. I sighed, oh great they are here to embarrass me to, why can't they just leave me alone for once.

"Kenton these are my sisters Sapphire, Kikyo and Julia." I said sourly. They all said hello and Kenton scanned their faces.

"You guys all look nothing alike. Are you all related?" he asked. Kikyo shook her head.

"No we are all from different parents, but we were adopted by the same people."

"Really? Wow so do any of you know who your real parents are? If you don't mind me asking."

Julia shrugged, "Not really, Layla is the only one with a birth parent, Tony is hers and they were reunited awhile ago but the rest of us don't know who our birth parents are." they all looked a little sad even I did, I felt bad since I was so lucky to have found my father... but they still didn't know who their parents are.

"Oh... I'm sorry my brothers and I are all half brothers, we have the same dad." he then started talking about his three other brothers Tyler, Matthew and Zach. Julia's eyes seemed to light up when he mentioned Zach.

"Zach is your brother?" she asked. Kenton nodded.

"Ya… you must be the Julia he talks about." Julia looked at him and smiled shyly and moved her hair back.

"Oh… what does he say." she asked almost unsure if she wants to know. Kenton smiled and chuckled.

"Well I know he likes you but don't tell him I told you that."

Julia squealed and said bye to us and ran to her room to text her friends. Kenton then stood up and grabbed his book bag, "Well thank you for having me over Layla. I had fun working on our project. Maybe we can hang out again sometime?" he asked. I froze there both of my sisters looking at me with sly smiles.

"Um ya sure sounds fun." I tried to keep my cool and not react to much he then left and Sapphire put her hand on her hip.

"Oh girl, he is soooo cute. You are lucky, lucky, lucky." she teased.

"Looks like our lil' sis has her first boyfriend." Kikyo added with a wide smile. My face went red and I glared at them.

"He is not my boyfriend! I have no time for a relationship with school and training now go get out of my room." I shooed them out before they could bug me any longer and I leaned against my door. Next thing I knew his image popped in my mind and I began to blush and smile. Could I really be having feelings for this guy? What would he say if he found out who I really am…

**Please review!**


	5. The future, Tara and Ella's day

**A/N: I've decided to update this story every two days instead of everyday. **

**We do not own the Avengers**

Blair walked through the forest at exactly four thirty that same day. As she walked she was excited to see what she could see today. It was entertaining to watch other people in her eyes.

She started to hum Family Portrait by P!nk as she walked. When she finally got to the clearing she saw her little machine. She walked over and thought for a second. As she started to think she got pulled into a vision.

"_Sorry miss but he isn't in town, he is still in New York." The voice of a male said. An angry muffled voice of a woman could he heard and the blonde haired lady that appeared often in the visions appeared storming off down the street. _

_As she walked she noticed a news stand. On that stand was a picture of the Avengers, The Animal Tamers and the Disease defeating trio._

"_You are now making me run to New York? You bad, bad boy…" the lady muttered._

Blair's eyes opened and she shook her head and finished her walk to the machine. After thinking for a second Blair put down _February 14__th__ 2000 _all of the sudden she felt a sucking sensation, as though she was being pulled by a vacuum.

When she opened her eyes again from their position squeezed shut she noticed she was in a hotel room where the blonde haired lady was standing with a man. That man was none other than her father.

Trying not to act to surprised she walked over wondering what was happening.

"I'm sorry but this isn't working out." The lady said to him. Younger Clint gave her an odd look.

"What do you mean it isn't working out?" he asked. She smiled a little and spoke again in a piercing cold voice;

"I said this isn't working out. It's over. Done. We are done. I'm breaking up with you." She said harshly. Blair looked at her surprised and wanting to hurt her.

"But…" Clint started but was cut off.

"Save your breathe." She said and walked out of the room rudely.

Blair had seen enough when she watched her dad crumbing to the ground sadly. Blair quickly went back to her machine and turned back time to 2013.  
When Blair got back to the forest, which she was naming 'Time forest', she quickly ran in the way to the highway. When she got there she hailed a taxi.

"What can I do for you miss?" the cabbie asked.

"Can you please take me to Avengers Tower?" Blair asked as she handed him a twenty. He nodded, quickly took the money and drove down to the tower. After twenty minutes they got there and Blair got out.

She sighed and walked up to the tower where she saw the boy that Layla brought home walk out. She smiled at him and nodded her head as she walked into the tower and pressed the button in the elevator that brought her to the floor they all lived on.

* * *

Earlier that day Ella was having a good day, she hung out with Tyler (he didn't care that she was happy!) and got a good grade on a test. Ella was proud of her self and was skipping down the hallway when she saw someone that she hadn't seen for a long time. Her parents.

But with them was her little sister Amy. Amy was someone that Ella wasn't a fan of, mostly just because she had always teased Ella of being too happy. Which most people did but not as bad as her.

Ella quickly started to scurry down the hallway when all of the sudden she bumped into someone. She looked up to see her friend, and crush, Tyler.

"Hi Tyler! How are you? I haven't seen you all day!" Ella ranted nervously as she looked around him. Tyler also looked behind himself and just saw a lady with a young girl. He then looked over and smiled down at Ella who was a few inches shorter mostly considering Tyler was very tall.

"I'm good Ella. And I know, I just got here. Are you okay? You seem nervous." He stated as he looked again. That confirmed that, she was staring at the people, "Why you staring at them?" he asked.

"Don't say that out loud! They may hear you! It is a long story though for another day. Preferably a rainy one." Ella said thinking it wasn't going to rain for a while since it was January.

"My lucky day then." Tyler said "Because it is raining as we speak." Ella kept up her usual smile but cursed herself internally.

"Fine fine… come to the library though. Right now." Ella said as she pulled him with her to the Library.

"Whoa there girl. I can walk myself. Tyler said with a chuckle as they walked up the stairs into the library. It was empty, which was good considering Ella didn't know where Blair was and was hoping she wouldn't pop up anywhere.

"Okay, so I am about to tell you something that is secret and if you tell anyone well… well I don't know what will happen but it will be bad!" Ella exclaimed with a smile. Tyler laughed a bit and nodded and the two sat down at the table at the back of the library.

"I won't tell, now spill." He said. He loved finding out new things. He added it to his personal Wikipedia.

"Okay so when I was three…" then Ella started to tell her story, about the trip and the contamination and the mental hospital. "… and that lady is my mother, the man is my father. You know, the ones that left me there. The girl with her is Amy, my little sister." Ella finished her story.

"Wow, I'll tell you something since you told me." Tyler said. Ella nodded happily. "I can read minds. I can turn it on and off, but I can." He said.

"That is so cool! What am I thinking about?" Ella asked.

"About what you are going to have for dinner." Tyler answered with a chuckle at the randomness of his friends thoughts. Before either could say anything else the bell rang for last block.

"See you later!" Ella said as she ran out of the library in her happy manor, totally forgetting about her parents down stairs.

* * *

Tara was having a good day. She, along with the rest of the high school, had a day off since there was a fire in the foods room.

But this wasn't stopping her worry for Blair and Ella. They were her family and she couldn't let anything happen to them. Tara sighed as she walked into the living room where Blair's father Clint and his girlfriend Natasha sat watching some movie and were making fun of the actors.

Tara rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen and made herself some popcorn. She had to be good today since Layla's friend was here. It was some guy that she was working on a project with.

When she got her popcorn she walked past Layla's room, where she heard the four girls interrogating them, down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. After walking down yet another hallway she finally reached her bedroom.

They (They being Natasha, Clint, Her, Blair and Ella) had the most secure rooms, Mostly because Natasha was scared something was going to happen and Blair had the tendency to think that something bad was happening if she walked into the wrong room.

When she got to her room she quickly got a movie off her book shelf and put it into her DVD player. She sat down on the bed and started it, but before the beginning credits were even over she got a text from her mom. And the words were ones she dreaded. _We need to talk_

**Please review!**


	6. Mommies home!

**A/N: I do not own the Avengers**

A week later I was lying in my room when Kenton knocked at the door. Curiously I went to the door and opened it, "What are you doing here?" I asked him. He had his hands in his pockets and was smiling.

"My brothers and I are staying here for the day since my parents are out for the day. Can I come in?"

I nodded and he walked in and sat on my chair. "I'm surprised my dad let you stay here. Considering he's so protective over me." I commented as I sat on my bed. He moved the rotating chair back and forth with his feet making a rocking motion.

"Ya well apparently our dads have been friends for awhile and haven't seen each other in years so he agreed to keep us."

I nodded and looked around not sure what to say next, if I knew he was coming over I would have cleaned up first or put on some makeup and nicer close and… what am I saying! Doing all this just for a boy? What's wrong with me I never had the urge to do this around other guys. I've got to get him out of my head but he keeps coming back, guess I'm stuck with him.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked looking over at him. He just shrugged and looked around, his eyes wandered over to my Xbox and he got up.

"Oh cool you have Xbox connect! We should play just dance 4." He said happily looking over at me hoping I would say yes. I looked at him funny, he honestly wanted to play just dance 4 voluntarily, most people I know do it just to have a stupid laugh about it but he seemed genially happy to play it. I got up and picked up the game.

"You like this game? I don't many people that do honestly."

He nodded, "Well my father always wants me and my brothers to train and practice our skills so we don't have a lot of games." He said looking at my Xbox. I raised an eye brow.

"Skills? Train for what?"

For the first time I saw Kenton seem nervous, as if he said something he shouldn't have. "Err… you know for school and after school sports like soccer… ya soccer and basketball." I didn't ask any more questions but I kept wondering, what's up with this dude, why is he suddenly being so secretive? I agreed and we started to play. He was actually a good dancer he wasn't all goofy and had good rhythm.

"Wow you are a good dancer." I said as we danced to the song living la vida locca. He smiled and kept dancing.

"Thanks you, you are good at dancing to… wanna dance to I've had the time of my life after?" he asked with almost a shy expression on his face. That was a slower more romantic song but I didn't want to refuse in case it was awkward.

"Um sure." I answered and we changed it to that song. At first I thought it would be when the two people just do there moves and don't actually dance really with each other but he did his moved like the dude on the game. Suddenly I felt embarrassed and had butterflies in my stomach. We were dancing just like the people in the game the same moves getting just as close, people could of thought we were pros. At the end we both stood there looking into each other's eyes. His sparkling greens eyes almost seemed to be pulling me in and leaving me in a trance.

"Hey Layla, Kenton come on dinner time!" ella called from down stairs. We both then snapped back to reality and looked away awkwardly. Both heading down stairs we saw Ella, Blair, Dad, Pepper, Tara, my sisters, Clint, Natasha, and Kenton's brothers at the dinner table. They were all talking and Zach was sitting next to Julia. I think those two were starting to get serious, they went on a date two days ago and have been texting and calling ever since.

"I hope you all don't mind but I wasn't prepared for a big dinner so I ordered pizza." Pepper said almost looking embarrassed that she didn't cook.

"Yay pizza! I love pizza! Do you love pizza Tyler?" ella asked happily.

"Ya totally pizza is the best!" Tyler said excitedly. Ella was of course happy but… she seemed almost a different type of happy. What's going on between those two? Kenton and I didn't really talk and couldn't look each other in the eye as we sat down. No one questioned us so hopefully no one noticed the awkwardness between us. We all sat down and started to eat, it was nice everyone was happy and smiling just having a good time together, even dad seemed happy.

"Dad while we are here can I ask you something?" Blair asked looking to Clint. He nodded and swallowed some pizza.

"Of course go ahead. What do you need kiddo?"

"Can I go to the circus with some friends Friday?" she asked hopefully. Clint didn't seem very happy with the question he almost seemed angry.

"No sorry Blair but you can't go."

"Why not daddy?" she asked with an innocent voice.

"Just no Bliar, end of story."

"But dad!"

They then started to argue over it. I wonder why he wouldn't let her go. He must be very protective. As they were arguing and everyone was about to try and keep the peace a random woman with dirty blonde hair and very light blue eyes walked in. She had on high heels and tight skinny jeans that look like they would be hard to walk in. She had a lot of makeup and long painted stick on finger nails she was chewing a piece of gum and threw her hands up.

"Hola lovely's! Mommies home!" she said, we all stared at her in shock and confusion. Who was this woman and why is she so happy to see us all. Suddenly I heard Clint and dad mutter under their breath saying _shit_.

"What are you doing here Cruela!" Tony yelled at her as he stood up. Clint seemed tense as he stared at her.

"Oh Tony silly, don't be so hostile aren't you happy to see me? I was expecting at least a hi I came all this way to see my daughters and this is greeting I get?" she asked still chewing on gum. Everyone looked at Tony and Pepper seemed pissed.

"What does she mean daughters?" Tara asked. Cruela cackled and looked at everyone.

"I'm here to see Blair and Layla you silly. You mean you didn't tell them about me Clint and Tony?"

Everyone's mouth dropped and looked at Clint and Tony. Blair and I of course the most shocked. Was this women seriously trying to say that she was mine and Bliar's long lost mothers?!

**Please review!**


	7. Cruella and Practice

**A/N: Thanks to JoMiSm for reviewing and following! I would also like to say my co-writer has joined us by making an account! Her account is Amberwolf23 so be sure to follow her too!**

**By the way, I had planned on posting tomorrow not today but I felt like I should be posting today so I am!**

**We do not own the Avengers**

Blair and Layla were shocked, along with everyone else in the room. Their mother was here, the one that had left them. Blair, who didn't know how to deal with the situation, stood up and ran out of the room. That was the lady that she had been seeing. Her mother, though, she looked a lot prettier in her visions then now.

"Blair!" Tara called as she and Ella ran after their friend who was running up the many hallways that led to her room. She was completely shaken.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back and closed the door quickly locking it. There were fists pounding on the door, but she ignored them. Blair was in defensive mode, something that hadn't come out before.

As quietly as she could Blair opened the vent and crawled in, closing it after herself, "Jarvis which way out of the building?" she asked. The AI didn't even ask why she needed to know, it just gave her the instructions.

When Blair got to the garage she fled out of the door and down the street towards the subway station. She was glad she had to go to school soon or else she would have been classified as running away.

All of the sudden she heard steps behind her, "Blair?" Matthew asked as he walked up behind her.

"Yes Mat?" she asked quietly as she continued to walk. He sighed and caught up with her pace.

"Do you know her?" he asked. Blair stayed silent not knowing if she should tell him or not, "Do you?" he pressed on. Blair sighed and looked down.

"I do, but I will tell you how after practice." She said as they paid for the subway and got on. They quickly took two empty seats and didn't speak for the rest of ride.

* * *

"What are you doing here!?" Clint yelled angrily. Natasha glared at the woman, not really knowing who she was, but she knew Clint's ex list so she decided not to comment.

"My question exactly." Tony stated more shocked than angry. All the other kids were just sitting there not knowing what to do, and Layla was completely frozen.

"I'm here to see my kids, is that a crime?" she asked.

"Yes." Both Tony and Clint said at the same time. Cruella plastered a fake smile on her face and flashed her white teeth at everyone.

"I don't think it is." She said.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tara yelled as she and Ella bust into the room. She was staring angrily at the lay standing there.

"Who are you?" Cruella said in a snarky voice. Natasha glared at her and went to stand near Tara and Ella almost as though she was making sure Cruella couldn't go near them.

"You don't need to know who I am. I already know I hate you. You left her for dead!" She yelled.

"You don't need to raise your voice Tara." Ella said happily staring at the lady in front of them.

"Not now Ella." Tara said. Ella rolled her eyes.

"I never left her for dead. I left her in the safely of people that could save her." Cruella said too sweetly.

"People that could keep her safe!?" Tara screamed voice going loud. Everyone was staring at her. As she took a step forward Natasha put out an arm to keep her at bay.

"You are not wanted here." She said coolly, "Leave now." Natasha's glare was hard enough to scare the lady, so she nodded and smiled wickedly before she left.

"Layla?" Tony said quietly looking worriedly at his daughter.

"I can't believe she just strutted in here expecting me to forgive her." Layla said before walking away dramatically. Kenton sighed and followed Layla, leaving everyone sitting there shocked.

* * *

While changing into their normal clothing after practice Jessica looked over at Blair who was brushing out her hair in the mirror.

"You okay Boo?" Jessica asked as she walked over to Blair who was out of it.

"What if I cut my hair off Jess?" Blair asked making a snip of her fingers just under her chin, "I could have the same hair as Natasha. Maybe I could dye it red and pass off as her daughter." Blair was now speaking to herself more than Jessica.

"Okay what gives Blair?" Jessica asked again. Blair sighed and stared at her friend through the mirror.

"My mom's back. But I don't want her to be." Blair said. Jessica gave Blair an odd look. She knew Blair had lost her mom but not want her back? That is something that nobody thought Blair would want.

"Why not?" Jessica asked. Blair sighed and started to choose her words carefully. She didn't want Jessica to know too much, that could jeopardize their friendship if Jessica thought she was a freak.

"Well… let's just say she left me somewhere and never came back." Blair said as she started to put her hair brush in her gym bag and put it away in her locker.

"Lookie here." They heard someone say before Jessica could speak, "What do we have here?" both girls turned to see it was none other than Bethany Steele. She was the 'Popular' girl in their grade. In reality, nobody liked her.

"What do you want?" Jessica said knowing Bethany liked to pick on Blair the most.

"Can't a girl change without being hounded?" she asked in a fake sweet voice, "Oh little girl, I think your friend is waiting for you." Bethany said and laughed her horrible laugh. Blair just glared.

"See you later Jess." Blair said quietly as she walked out. When she got out of the change room she saw Matthew waiting on the benches.

"Good job." He said as they walked out. Blair pulled on her sweater as they walked out of the school. But as Matthew started to go towards the road Blair stopped him.

"You wanna know right?" she asked. He nodded confused, "Come with me." Blair said as she walked towards the forest. Matthew gave her an odd look but they walked into the forest.

"Spill." He said, "And I swear not to tell." He said after the look from Blair.

"Okay, so I am just going to come out and say it. My mom left me at a Mental Hospital. I can see the future." Blair said. He looked at her amazed, "I saw her coming, though I didn't know who she was, and I helped save New York a few months ago." She explained.

"I can see the past if that makes you feel better." Matthew said. Blair smiled up at him.

"We make an odd pair." She said. Matthew nodded as they continued to walk.

"So why are we out here?" he asked. Blair smirked as they walked into the field where her machine sat.

"Welcome to time forest. We are going to travel time."

**Please Review!**


	8. Stories and Sadness

**A/N: Thanks to JoMiSm for reviewing! **

**We do not own the Avengers**

It has been 2 hours since my since my mother came to visit. I almost had a panic attack! I sat on my bed, knees up to my face, I sat there shaking. How could this be happening my memory... was I wrong? I remember mom and dad talking about how they didn't want to give me up, the mother that walked into that room wasn't the one I vaguely remember.

Then again... I was an infant how good could my memory of been? Maybe I saw a movie and was convinced that was what happened. It's what I wanted to believe. I've had the dream countless times, of my mom and dad coming back and we being a happy family; but that dream only became half true. I may be a skilled fighter and can turn into a wolf, but I was still young none the less and the evil grin and uncharming look of my mother shocked me back to reality.

Tony and Clint had kicked her out seeing the shock Blair and I were in... Blair... she is my half sister, how could two totally different people come from that same mother who seems cold and heartless. Our fathers may be two totally different people but how could we all end up together like this. Destiny? Or a weird coincidence, how did she find us... was she actually looking and why has she come back? What is she trying to prove?

Kenton sat next to me passing me a drink of water. He suddenly seemed very different. Not in a bad way but his eyes showed concern and worry.

"Here, drink this." he said handing it to me. I took it still a little shaky and took a sip.

"What's up? You seem... different" I said looking at him. He rubbed the back of his head and looked forward.

"I know I may be a goof but I see how shocked and taken off guard you are. I thought you were gonna faint back there... I don't see why you are worried about me. I'm worried about you."

I couldn't help but smile a little bit; I looked down at the water in my glass feeling stupid. He was right I did think of him as a goof, but now that I have spent more time with him I have really seen the real person in him. Then again what do I know about being normal, I can turn into a wolf and fight someone twice my size. Looking at him now I see a kinder caring side I didn't see before.

"Do your brothers ever see this side of you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm usually the goof of the family, can't take anything seriously, at least that's how everyone sees me. I haven't showed this side in awhile. Not since I was with my mother."

Now that if think of it. I never did hear about his family. He knows about my dad and now my mother but his never really came up.

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened to your mother?"

His compassion soon changed to sadness as he told me about his mother.

"She died when I was young. I was maybe 5 at the time; she took great care of me and loved me. She was very ill and my birth father was a drunk who treated her poorly. He would smack and yell at her every day, but she put up with it for me. If she left him he would take the house and we would be on the streets. she had a weak heart so one time he pushed her to hard and she had a heart attack... I ran to her side pleading for father to help but he said _she_ _deserves to die she's nothing but a bitch_ so I couldn't do anything but kneel there as she died..."

As he finished his story I felt almost in tears, not only me but Kenton almost did to. He went through so much watching that happen to his mother.

"I... I'm so sorry Kenton... that must of been hard to live with your whole life..."

"I know... it's not your fault very few people know about that day... I've always been scared to get close to others after that." he said looking down. He has been so honest with me that... I should be honest with him.

"Meet me outside in 10 minutes… I need to show you something."

Kenton looked at me confused but he nodded. I went outside into the woods. There was a slight chill as the wind blew through the leaves. I know what I was about to do was risky but I now know that I can trust him... but how he will react is something I don't know.

Letting my body sink into its wolf form I looked around, everything now in black and white, my ears twitched as I listened to all the sounds of the forest. I may have wolf like hearing as a human but in my wolf form its more controllable. Hiding behind a bush I waited for Kenton to come outside... it's time he got to see the real me.

**Please Review!**


	9. Going Home

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updates, but I was at my cousins house and my laptop didn't have wifi, and I was on sims all weekend... But good news! I got the rest of my school supplies and books! This may not be exciting for most but it is for me!**

**I would like to thank JoMiSm and xXGuardianHeartXx for reviewing and xXGuardianHeartXx for favoriting.**

**We do not own the Avengers**

A few hours later Matthew and Blair exited the forest. Blair still had no idea what Matthew was thinking, she had a feeling though, and her thought wasn't that pretty. But Matthew knew she could see the future, and she knew he could see the past. Blair didn't think there could be anymore secrets between them.

"I can't believe you haven't told Tony, or anyone about that yet." He said amazed. Blair shrugged as they walked along the road.

"I didn't really believe anyone needed to know. It isn't like I could go find anything that is actually use full." Blair stated as they walked. Cars passed them and their headlights acuminated the parts of the road that weren't lit by the street lights.

"Of course you can! You kind find out about that mom person, peoples back grounds, find out who people you know really are!" Matthew reasoned, "By the way, do you actually know which way we are going?" he asked. Blair laughed.

"Of course I do. We follow this road until we get to the Subway station. Then we take the Subway until we are three blocks away from the tower. Then we take a taxi to the tower." Blair explained as they continued to walk. All of the sudden one of the street lights went off behind them.

"Why do you think she is here?" Matthew asked as they walked away from the broken light. Blair had to give that some thought, so they walked in silence as she thought about it.

The silence was peaceful. It was about eight o'clock at night and the two were having a nice walk in the dark. Not something you would normally see.

Matthew took in all the things he could hear. In the distance he could hear cars and crickets. He saw the lights from buildings, _Open _signs being turned off, people giving them weird looks, and shadows in the light. He wondered why nobody was coming to ask them why there were walking in the dark, but he guessed they just didn't care.

"Because she wants to get to know us," Blair said suddenly. Matthew looked down at her confused, "You asked why I thought she was here. That is my answer, well that or because she wants world domination and would like to destroy our family." Matthew laughed.

"Maybe she just wants to be nice?" he asked. That made Blair chuckle.

"She left Layla on the doorstep of random people and me in an insane asylum. I doubt she wants to be nice." Blair stated. Matthew nodded in agreement as they walked down the steps of the subway. They got two tickets and sat down on the benches to wait.

"Any other secrets you want to tell? I'm always here." Matthew said as he looked down at the blonde.

"Not that I can think of. What about you Matt?" she asked. Matthew racked his brain, he couldn't think of anything, but all of the sudden something hit him.

"I was adopted at the age of seven by my parents, I'm from England. I just fake the American accent." He said as he slipped into his normal speaking voice.

"I love that accent!" Blair said as she clapped.

"I shall speak in it more often then." He said as the two sat there. The only other people in the station were either high, drunk, or business people.

Finally their train got there and they walked on. They sat down on the bench and Blair looked out the window as the cement walls passed.

"When I first got on one of these, I thought it would crash." She said quietly to Matthew. In the background a baby started to cry, "I thought that there was a driver and he would lose control. Finally I learnt they were driven by an autopilot." She said.

"Yes, they do have those. Though I would think some of them would have real drivers." Matthew said as the subway stopped at their stop. The two climbed off and walked out into the cold air. Blair wrapped her sweater tighter around herself as Matthew hailed a taxi.

"Stark Tower please." Blair said to the driver when they both were in the car. The taxi drove off, Blair and Matthew didn't speak. They didn't want the driver to know their conversation.

When they got to the tower, Blair gave him the money and handed Matthew some.

"Go home and get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." She said to him. Matthew nodded and waved goodbye as the taxi drove away. Blair walked into the tower lobby and over to the elevator.

She clicked the button for the right floor and leaned against the wall as she waited for it to come to a stop. Blair knew she was going to be in trouble. She did run away for an evening, well she was just at school but still.

"Blair!" Ella said as she ran over to meet her friend as soon as she exited the elevator. Before Elle could speak Blair hear another voice, which seemed a little angry.

"Where were you? You didn't answer your phone; JARVIS wouldn't tell us anything, not even a note!" Clint yelled as he walked in. Blair looked up at her father, he was angry, but she wouldn't break down.

"I was at school." Blair said calmly, "Matthew was with me."

"You were at school! Wait… you were at _school_?" Clint said confused. Blair nodded, "Why were you at school?"

"I was at school for a prior arrangement that has me at school most days after school and most evenings." Blair said in a chillingly calm voice.

"What is this engagement?" Clint asked curiously. Blair started for the hallway.

"That is for me to know. My secret. Goodnight daddy." Blair said as she walked away down the hallway. Leaving Clint bloody confused.

**Please Review!**


	10. Secrets

**A/N: I would like to thank JoMiSm for reviewing! I would also like to apologize for not updating yesterday like planned. My dad took my laptop to fix the fan and then my friend came over. **

**I would also like to say I am going to a place tomorrow with little to no wifi so I wont be able to update till Sunday when I come home probably. **

**We do not own Avengers **

The moon rose high in the sky by the time through wolf eyes I saw Kenton walk into the woods. He seemed tense probably because he doesn't see me around and is curious about why I told him to meet me out here. I took a big breath and rustled in the bush to get his attention. Looking over at the bush he tried to crank his neck to get a better look.

"Whose there? Layla?" he said in a strong voice. Taking a few steps out I revealed my wolf form. Fur as black as the night and ice blue eyes. The moon hit my fur making me look more mysterious and beautiful. Backing up a little he looked at the larger than normal wolf.

"Easy there girl, I'm not gunna hurt you." he says calmly. Hmm he must know a lot about wolves to notice I was a girl right away. I sat down eyes closed then lifted my head up looking into his eyes. Looking back he then stopped and stepped a little closer.

"Wait... those eyes, normal wolves don't have that type of shade of blue, especially black wolves... it can't be... Layla?" he said looking back at me. I then whimpered slightly and bowed my head down looking up at him. He slowly approached me and put a hand on my head. I let him pet me as he looked at me in pure shock and almost fascination.

"Wow... this is so weird. I'm petting a wolf who is also a girl that I know. Now I see why you liked wolves so much, you are one."

I just barked not able to communicate but I understood what he was saying. Relief went through my body as he didn't freak out or run away. Finally I don't have to hide anything from him; we can just be two friends without a huge secret hiding in the shadows.

"Not to mention a beautiful one... not to say you weren't beautiful as a human." he said in a smile. I couldn't believe it he was flirting with a wolf. Then again technically... he was flirting with me! Once realization hit me I suddenly got nervous and under my fur I started to blush. Changing back into human in front of him I cleared my throat.

"Well... that's one of my big secrets." I said crossing my arms. He looked at me with wide eyes then held his hand up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait. There are more secrets!?" I smiled when he said that and nodded. I then began to tell him about how my sisters and I can transform into a certain animal, how we were all let at a certain house and raised from a young age as assassins. then the adventure of being with the avengers and the epic battle with me being hypnotized then finding about Tony as my father then to where I have come now. He sat on a rock listening to my long tale, absolute awe in his eyes and interest.

"Wow so you can fight?" he asked.

"Yes I can."

"Hmmm then what if I did this!" he said then reaching for my arm. As he did in one swift movement I grabbed it and brought him on his knees in front of me holding it back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow ok, ok I get it you can!" he said as he struggled. I smirked and let him up he dusted himself and looked at me.

"Damn... you are strong." he said rubbing his arm.

"Awe did I hurt the big bad Kenton." I said sarcastically.

He made a pretend pouting face, "Yes, yes you did. Now, my turn to tell you my secret." He said stepping back. I looked at him confused.

"You have one?" I asked. Nodding he then smiled widely.

"Now you see me" he said before he vanished into thin air, "Now you don't" I looked around shocked.

"Holy crap you can turn invisible! That's amazing!" I heard him chuckle and say;

" Yep I was part of a science experiment, my father was able to break me out but now I can do this."

I tried to see him but it was no use. Suddenly I felt a poke and turned towards it.

"Hey no fair!" I said chuckling. I heard him laugh as he kept walking around poking, pinching then tickling me. Getting a little annoyed I stood there and smelled the air. I then reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Haha got ya!" I said as he turned back with a look of shock on his face.

"Hey how did you do that!?"

"I can smell your scent and hear you. remember wolf senses." he then took my hand off his shoulder then stepped back again.

"One more thing, there's something else I can do due to the experiment." without warning his eyes started to glow a bright green as I started to foat on the spot. I thrashed around not use to zero goes.

"Wow this is so cool invisibility and telepathy. Impressive."

With a grin he pulled me over to him and set me down in front of him.

"Cool isn't it" he said with a smirk.

"Very… now about that beautiful comment, did you actually mean that?"

He looked away shyly and started to blush, "Err... well... I... uh… yes"

I looked at him and also looked away shyly.

"Well I... think you're cute..."

He looked at me a little more confidently.

"Well in that case... wanna go see a movie?" he asked hopefully. Looking at him now I really do know that, yes I liked him.

"Um sure how about tomorrow night?" I asked. He smiled.

"Ok lets head back to the tower." he says as we both walk a little closer together back to the tower. A part of me is second thinking this but another part is saying yes finally! What could possibly go wrong?

**Please Review!**


	11. Tea?

**A/N: I am back! This chapter is shorter than the others, sorry 'bout that. **

**I would like to thank JoMiSm for the review!**

The next day when Blair came out of her room she was shocked to see _her _in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she stopped and stared at her mother with a look of disgust across her pale face.

"What are you doing here?" Cruella mocked her. Blair gave her a weird look and her eyes had a duh look in them when she spoke.

"Well I, unlike you, live here. Your turn." Blair said as she looked down at her nails which she had just painted a blue green. To her they looked like dragon scales.

"I'm here because your father and Tony invited me." Cruella said with a smile. Blair glared at her and continued on into the kitchen, Cruella followed her in.

Blair didn't speak. She just continued her way around the kitchen as she made herself some ice tea. It was about eleven in the afternoon anyways, she wondered if Tara was going to wake up soon and save her from this lady.

All of the sudden the kettle went off and Cruella walked over to it and poured the scalding hot liquid into different glasses.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked finally as she looked over.

"I'm making them tea, is that illegal?" Cruella said sarcastically. Blair shrugged and turned around. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone was now seated.

"What is _she _doing here?" Blair asked as she took a seat beside Tara on the oversized chair.

"She wanted to talk to us." Tony explained. Blair shrugged and started to talk to Tara about something that she had been told about a few hours earlier prior to a phone call.

"Here we are!" Cruella said cheerfully as she set down a platter of golden brown tea in front of them on a table. "Everyone, these are for you." She said. Everyone took one except Blair and Layla, "For everyone." She said as she looked at the two girls.

"I like my tea on ice." Blair said as she stood up and walked over to the far wall. She leaned against it, Layla came and stood beside her, Cruella was making her too uncomfortable to sit over there any longer.

Instead of speaking though like Blair had thought she was going to do, Cruella just stood there as everyone drank their tea. Blair and Layla exchanged a look as they watched. All of the sudden Tony stood up.

"You are very beautiful." He said as he kissed Cruella's hand and winked flirtatiously at her. Layla's mouth fell open.

Blair was shocked, what was going on? Clint stood up and repeated what Tony said and also winked, except he kissed her cheek! Blair wondered why Natasha wasn't freaking out.

"Can we get you anything?" Steve asked as he stood up. At this Blair and Layla exchanged a glance.

"You can sleep in my room until a guest bedroom is ready." Tara suggested. Blair's mouth fell open. Nobody was allowed in Tara's room. Ever.

"I can take you shopping for things that would make you more comfortable if you would like." Pepper said as she stood up. Blair was even more shocked.

"I will come too." Natasha said.

All of the sudden everyone was speaking all at once, wanting to do something for Cruella, anything. Blair and Layla looked at each other in shock. Something was wrong with their family. Very wrong.

**Please review!**


	12. Whaaat?

**A/N: Thanks to JoMiSm for reviewing (and pointing out at first I had the wrong document down for chapter 12) and xXGuardianHeartXx for reviewing.**

**We do not own Avengers**

Blair and I couldn't believe what we were seeing, suddenly everyone was worshiping her like a queen when just a second ago they couldn't stand her.

"Oh Ms. Cruella let me help you to the door, then we will all go out for supper my treat so we can worship your greatness." Tony said with a big smile and a curtsy. Everyone burst out with applause and agreement. Even my sisters were being excited.

"What the heck is going on?" I whispered to Blair. She looked at me with a confused yet angry look.

"Why is my father acting like that? She left him! Now he's acting like a love sick puppy."

When she left all that everyone could talk about was her. Cruella this and Cruella that, I was about to go nuts.

"Dad what are you doing! She left me and you! She left Blair in a mental institute and me on a door step! Then left you both! You are with Pepper why is everyone acting like this!" as I yelled at tony Blair yelled at her dad.

"Now that's enough young lady! Cruella is a wonderful person and you will respect and listen to her!" Tony yelled shaking a finger at me.

"Over my dead body! I will never worship that she devil and I don't know why you all are!"

Everyone gasped at me but Blair just nodded in agreement.

"How could you say that about that wonderful woman Layla? I thought you were raised with more respect than that." Kikyo said in almost disgust. My mouth dropped and I felt like punching a wall.

"We were raised by the same people! Just yesterday you were telling me how you hated her!"

"That was before we found how what an amazing person she was." Thor said in awe.

"But-" I started to say then Tony used a tone with me I have never heard before."

"That is enough! You will not talk about her like that or you will be on the street do you hear me! Now go to your room!"

"Yes! You to Blair and you can come out when you learn some respect as well!"

I felt like crying and yelling all at the same time, Tony just threaten to kick me out! He said he would never let me go again yet now he is doing this. Without another word I stomped off to my room with Blair close behind.

"I just don't get it." I said sitting on my bed. "How could he say that... how could they all say that."

Blair sat on my rotating chair and looked about to cry as well. "I just don't get it either, she must of done something... but what?" we both sat there thinking, I've never thought so much in my life, I had to figure it out. Then it hit me. Kenton! He and his brother Zach could help, each of his brothers have a super power of their own. Kenton could turn invisible and levitate objects, Tyler could read minds, Matthew could see the past while Zach had super strength and a super genius. I snapped my fingers and grabbed the phone.

When I heard Kenton answer I franticly told him to come over but sneak through my window and bring Zach, he didn't joke about it considering he heard the seriousness in my voice. Ten minutes later they were both in my room.

Blaire and I told them about the situation and Zach sat there in deep thought.

"Now what is this girls name?" he asked me.

"Cruella." I said coldly the word bitter in my mouth.

Kenton snorted. "Well isn't that name appropriate." Zach was soon on the computer typing away. It had been another ten minutes when he sat back in the chair. "Turns out your mother has a way with "charming" people." he said Blair and I looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked.

"Your mother is I guess you could say a witch."

"Hmm more like something that rhymes with that." I said rolling my eyes. Kenton had his arm around my waist as we stood there, he chuckled at my comment.

"She isn't necessarily one; she can make potions but can't use magic like others."

"So are you saying she made them drink a potion to fall in love with her?" Blair asked again in almost disbelief. Zach nodded,

"That is correct."

"It must have been in the tea... its good thing we didn't drink it or we would all be screwed." I said sitting down again. Kenton sat next to me and put his arm around my waist again.

"Good thing to because I'd rather have you adore me then that she devil." he said smiling then kissing my neck. Usually I would roll my eyes at that comment but I couldn't help but smile. Blaire saw this and her eyes got wide. _Oh shit_ I thought. I never did tell her we were together. I cleared my throat and sat up red in the face.

"Well uh... anyway. How do we get them to snap out of it?" I asked not looking at Blair.

"I know a way we can snap them out of it, it's a drink that reverses the affect aka an antidote."

"Great! How do we get it?" Kenton asked acting a little less flirty figuring out by Blair's reaction I haven't told her.

"Well it's not that easy, its gunna take a little while but I may be able to get it by tomorrow." Zach said.

"Just get it as quick as you can..." I said looking down. I just want my father and family back.

**Please Review**


	13. I know a guy! Dating?

**A/N: GUYS i WAS GOING TO UPDATE YESTERDAY BEFORE i WENT TO MY FRIENDS BUT MY MOM WAS RUSHING ME SO I COULDN'T SO I'M SORRY! **

**So here's a chapter to make it up to you.**

**I was suppose to post it yesterday.**

**But it is a sorry gift for not posting it yesterday.**

**I've had too much sugar...**

**I do not own the Avengers**

Blair sat silently beside Matthew; they were shocked about their older siblings. Well, in Blair's case Layla.

"How do we make the antidote?" Tyler asked as he sat on one of the chairs in Layla's room.

"Well I know a guy that knows a guy that knows a girl who has a brother that knows this girl that knows another girl whose boyfriend knows a guy that knows a guy that's father makes antidotes… with another guy." Zach said. Everyone stared at him with a gaping mouth. They were all shocked, how many guys did he know!

"Layla and Kenton are dating!? When did this happen?" Blair asked not knowing how to respond.

"That took a while…" Kenton said. All of the sudden Blair hopped up into a sitting position from her horrible posture on the chair.

"I can get it!" Blair said as she grabbed Matthew's wrist and pulled him with her. "We'll be back!" she said as she ran down the hallway.

When Blair and Matthew got to the forest, through it, and to the time machine they were breathless. Blair turned the dial and put who she wanted to be with. The both teens put their hands on the device and disappeared…

* * *

When they reappeared they were in a basement. They walked silently to a room that had a light on.

The basement was dirty and dark. There was a lone light bulb hanging from the ceiling by a string of wire. The windows were boarded up put some were falling off or rotting therefore letting small bits of light through the cracks.

Small red eyes looked up from under a table and Blair jumped back as a mouse scurried out and across the basement. Matthew quietly leads her forward and they look through the door of the glowing room.

When they looked in they saw a room full of shelves that had many jars on them. Cruella was standing beside the huge pot stirring it. Instead of wearing what a witch would wear though, she was wearing an apron.

"Very modern of her." Blair muttered. Cruella lifted a vile up into the light; it was a light purple colour with small swirls of a coppery brown.

"Now it is complete! The antidote, just in case I fall in love with myself, though, I don't think it would be that bad." Cruella said smugly as she put it down. She turned around to face the door and Blair pulled Matthew out of view. They crept into the shadows as Cruella walked out of the room and up the creaky old staircase.

She opened the while door and let it fall shut behind her as she walked out. Quickly, Blair ran into the room and grabbed the purple vile before running back out and pressing the button on the machine for it to go back to their time, with Matthew of course.

* * *

When they appeared back in time forest Blair pocketed the vile and they caught a taxi back to the tower.

When they got out of the taxi again Blair and Matthew wasted no time getting into the elevator and pressing the button for their floor.

When the doors opened they ran past everyone in the living room, not that they were noticed, and right back into Layla's room.

"That was very quick." Tyler said. Blair had made it so they would get back in two minutes after they left.

"We brought this!" Blair said as she held up the vile. They all stared at her as she held it with a smug expression. "Oh yes, little hawk can get thing too."

"Well well!" Zach said as he took it. "We'll have to sneak it into their drinks when she leaves."

"Will do." Kenton said as he grabbed the vile and walked out of the room to do the job. Everyone looked over at Blair and Matthew.

"How did you do that?" Layla asked as she eyes the girl who was now going to have to be known as her little sister. Blair shrugged.

"It's a secret." She said as she held a finger up to her mouth. "Just like you dating was."

"Again with the dating!" Layla exclaimed as Kenton walked in.

"I got it in all their drinks, but it ran out when I got to Tony and Clint." He explained as he sat down on the bed beside his girlfriend.

"Well now we wait." Blair said quietly as she bit her thumb nail.

* * *

Later that day when Blair walked into the kitchen to get a drink Natasha was sitting at the bar stood reading a book. Blair decided to test her.

"Who am I?" she asked.

"Blair Kayla Barton." Natasha answered without looking up.

"How old am I?"

"You are twelve."

"What is my favorite colour?"

"You like every colour of the rainbow."

"Who is Cruella?"

"An evil psycho… Blair what is with all the questions?" Natasha asked finally as she looked. She noted that Blair had done something different, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Just testing your memory." Blair stated as she grabbed a glass and poured herself some water.

"My memory huh? How about yours kid, don't you remember that nothing gets past me?" Natasha asked as she stood up and walked over to Blair. "Now spill."

"I don't think you want to know, and I don't want to be there when you do." Blair stated as she walked out of the room and back to her bedroom.

* * *

The Avengers filed into the meeting room in the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and sat down in their seats.

"You will be going under cover." Fury said as he walked in and gave them all files with their cover stories. "As teachers."

"What!?" Natasha shrieked. She hated kids, well besides the kids living at the tower. Though sometimes Blair and Ella could be too much.

"You will be working at the schools your kids go to, Natasha, Clint, Bruce; you will all be working at Blair's middle school. You will all have disguises but the kids might be able to tell who you are. Everyone else, you will be working at Layla's high school."

"What is this for?" Steve asked.

"The newest threat to S.H.E.I.L.D, two kids, both going to those schools. We need them under surveillance to make sure that they do not go down the same path as their father.

"What are their names?" Bruces asked this time.

"Bethany and Jamie." Fury stated as he looked over at all of them. "Choose your own classes and get back to me." He stated as he walked out of the room leaving them to decided.

* * *

Tara was sitting in her room when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said as she continued to flip through her magazine.

"What is so interesting there that you can't even come visit us?" her mother's voice said from the other side of the line.

"Everything." Tara stated, but then sighed. "Mom, I love living with you and dad but I like it here more. I'm around people like me."

"Like you? Nobody there is like you! You should be living with your parents anyways! You are only fourteen!" she shouted.

"I am turning fifteen in a couple of months. Besides, I love it at the tower." Tara said calmly.

"It is all because of that Blair girl! If you had never met her this wouldn't have happened!" her mother spat out. Tara could almost feel the spit from where she sat on her bed.

"What do you need?" Tara asked finally.

"We are moving back, and you are coming with us."

**Please Review!**


	14. Ruuuun!

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm late to update this and I'm sorry I'm not going to write who reviewed. I serious am tired of doing that sooo THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED YOU ALL ARE THE MOST AMAZING PEOPLES IN THE WORLD!**

**We do not own the Avengers**

So it was gonna be Steve, dad, and Thor going to my school. The only one who seemed excited was Thor.

"Finally a chance to spread my wisdom to human children." He said leaning in his chair with a smile. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What wisdom?" I chuckled at her comment as did everyone else but Thor crossed his arms and glared.

"Well I know what class I'm teaching, I think I'll be a good history teacher, I'll have the experience." Steve said with a side smile. Everyone nodded. Tony went for science but quickly left to go help Cruella with something, the sooner we get Tony and Clint off the spell the better.

The next day at school I got into my pe strip and went into the gym. Thor decided to be a pe teacher and boy did he look ridiculous. He had on a fake mustache and wore shorts and a white t shirt that showed off his muscles. Kenton leaned in and whispered to me.

"A bit of a show off isn't he."

I nodded. "You don't even know." soon after that he blew the whistle and we all went over. After taking attendance he stood up and looked at the kids.

"Ok today we are gonna start by running 5 laps around the school." everyone started to complain, no one else ever made us do that.

"I am the teacher and I don't want complaining! Now run!" they all groaned and headed out side. For Kenton and I this was easy, we are use to running long distance, Thor though doesn't know not all kids are runners, for the lazier kids he chased them around the school yelling,

"Is that all you got! If you were being chased you would of died right now, now run! Run! Ruuuun!"

He was even making some of the girls cry. I caught up to him and whispered

"Thor, dial it down, not all kids are use to hardcore work outs, you a gym teacher not a boot camp instructor."

Thor sighed and agreed then got everyone to stop. Kids collapsed to the ground panting.

"All right! Now for something fun! Weeeeeerrrreeeee alll gonna go and... pick up trash around the school! Yay for going green!" he said running off one arm in the air in a fist with the kids groaning more and slowly followed.

I rested my face on my hand and sighed "I don't think he's getting this whole teaching thing."

Kenton laughed. "Aw come on Layla this is fun! Bet I'll collect more than you!" he runs off to collect some and as he does Thor pushes him down grabbing a piece he was gonna grab. I laugh to myself and catch up with the others.

Later after school we all met up.

"So how did things go?" Thor asked Steve

"Good, they loved my stories, how was gym?"

"You don't even wanna know." I said crossing my arms. Thor looked at me.

"Hey I thought it went pretty good, where's Tony?"

"Went to go help Cruella, I don't know what's up with him"

I didn't say anything, everything went good today, Jamie didn't try anything so we all went home, Kenton came back to my house and I lied down on my bed as he sat on my spinning chair.

"You know this thing is fun. Wheeee!" he said spinning on it. As he did he spun too much and tipped over the chair, his feet up in the air he crossed his arms. "I meant to do that."

I laughed and went over to him."You gonna get up?"

"nah I'm fine down here." he said looking up at me.  
You know you are even prettier at this angle, hard to believe you could." he said smiling.

"Oh shut up" I say smiling and hit him with a pillow. He gets up and goes over to me and kisses me.

"It's true though, you know my family is gonna be out of town for two days the day after tomorrow, you should stay over." he said sitting next to me.

"I don't know, Tony would never let me."

"Then don't tell him, we never get time to ourselves, there are so many people around its crazy."

I think for a minute. "Ok fine, I'll tell him I'm going to stay at a friend's."

Kenton smiles and kisses my neck. "Cool, so I better go I'll see you tomorrow, love you"

"Love you" I say back as he leaves. A part of me knows lying to tony might end up badly but another part wanted to do it. I smiled to myself and went over to my desk and started on my homework.

**Please Review!**


	15. Face volleyball and math class

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

**Sorry it took me so long, I kind of procrastinate posting because I have to edit. And editing is BORING. **

**Also, I have started school. Which means school. I do not like school.**

**I do not own the Avengers!**

That same day, but in the morning, Blair walked up to the school with Matthew and Jessica. She looked up at it and sighed.

"What is it?" Matthew asked as he looked over at his friend. Over the weekend the two had grown closer as they, and all their team mates and friends, were trying to fix everything that was going on with Clint and Tony.

"I just feel like something odd is going to happen today." Blair stated as she looked back in front of her and she, Matthew and Jessica walked into the school.

"I hope that we get to go swimming for gym today! I want to see Ryan Gazer shirt less." Jessica said dreamily as she went on about her newest crush: Ryan Gazer. Ryan, as described by Jessica, had golden blonde hair like well, gold, and dreamy blue eyes.

But as they walked past him in the hallway, Blair noted that he had dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes that were in no way dreamy. She just rolled her eyes and kept on walking and nodding as Jessica spoke.

"You two are a cute couple!" a girl in an older grade said to Matthew and Blair as they walked by. The two twelve year olds looked at each other in embarrassment.

"We aren't dating." Blair stated. The older girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she said and walked away. Blair shrugged and leaned over to open her locker. At that moment, she knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Natasha sighed as she walked into the gym. She had told the boys, that if they wanted her to be decent to the kids she got to teach gym class. Clint wasn't a fan of the idea, but agreed reluctantly when she pointed a gun in his face. Then he had stated that he was going to see if Cruella needed something.

Bruce was going to be the science teacher since he was a scientist. Nobody knew if he was going to be able to speak dumb enough for the kids to understand, but they did know that the kids better not get him angry.

Clint was the last one on the list of people who needed a job, and since he wasn't good at much else besides gym, they placed him in math. Natasha didn't know how well that was going to go, but they were sticking with it. Mostly because they didn't feel like dealing with him elsewhere.

When Natasha's first class came in she stood by the wall with the other teachers and watched as the kids went into the change room. When she saw Blair she realized that she was going to have to deal with seeing Blair at school and not giving into her every wish.

As all the kids came back out from the change rooms she noticed that a blonde, who she was guessing was Bethany, glaring at a dark haired girl who she was guessing was Blair's friends since she was standing beside Blair.

"Keep looking at us like that and that expression will be stuck on your face." Blair stated. That stopped the blonde from looking at that like that but she did have a disgusted look on her face.

Natasha started roll call and most people said when they were there. "Jessica?" the dark haired girl put up her hand. Natasha said a few more names. "Blair?" Blair put up her hand and smiled at Natasha a little. Natasha said more names before coming across the one she was waiting for. "Bethany?" the blonde from before put up her hand. Natasha wrote that down.

"I am your teacher, Miss. Romanoff." Natasha stated. "Three laps then your teacher wrote down for you to play volleyball, and it says you know how to set it up." She stated. Everyone went off to start their laps.

Jessica and Blair jogged and talked. Sometimes letting out giggles causing other students to look at them.

When everything was set up, teams were made and everyone started to play.

"My serve!" Bethany stated as she grabbed the ball and served it perfectly over the net. She clapped as it worked and went over hitting Blair in the face.

"Hey!" Blair stated as she grabbed her nose. She pulled her hand down and looked at it, it was covered in a sticky red substance; blood.

"Oops." Bethany said sarcastically with a fake giggle. Blair glared.

"Oh it's on." She said. For the rest of the game Bethany and Blair were mostly trying to hit each other, not that anyone cared.

When the bell rang everyone quickly changed before heading to their next class.

"I have math." Blair said to Jessica as she slid her Alice in Wonderland shirt over her head. "I hate math."

"I have art. Switch?" Jessica asked as she tied up her shoe lace and looked over at Blair. Blair sighed and shook her head.

"I'm failing; I kind of need to be there." She said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the change room.

When she got to the math class Matthew was already sitting there waiting for her. "What happened to your face?" he asked.

"Haha. For your information I was hit in the head with a volley ball." Blair stated as she sat down and looked over to notice that her teacher wasn't the usual math teacher, instead her dad stood at the front.

"I am Mr. Barton." He stated as he wrote it on the board. "I am your math teacher, though I hate math, so bare with me," he said as he looked over at all the kids. His eyes lingered on Blair for a second before going over the rest of them.

"Sorry I'm late." Someone said from the doorway. Bethany walked in.

"Detention." He stated. Matthew leaned over to Blair.

"Your dad is a mean teacher." He said. All of the sudden Clint looked over at the two.

"Do you have anything to tell the class?" he asked. Before Blair could respond Matthew spoke.

"I was just asking Blair for a pencil... sharpener." Matthew stated. Blair took it out of her pencil case and handed it to him. Clint looked away from them and Blair gave Matthew a look. He was using a pen.

"Smooth." She said as she looked forward.

* * *

After school Blair sat in her room. She needed to figure out a way to fix her dad, and quickly. But before she could think any more on the subject, Ella burst into her room.

"Blair!" Ella said worriedly but happy... per usual.

"Ella!" Blair said in the same manor.

"I found my parents!" Ella stated. That shocked Blair.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"Blair! Ella!" Tara said as she also burst into the room, but it wasn't as dramatic since she didn't slam the door open.

"Tara!" both girls said at the same time.

"My parents are moving! And want to take me with them!"

**Please Review!**


	16. The boys are back

**A/N: Want to know about my day? We went through course outlines, went to drama, got to know when Band is and get my instrument tomorrow, had to buy about thirty dollars worth of suplise for art. So, I decided to update.**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!**

**I do not own the Avengers!**

The next day after school I went home to find Zach standing outside standing outside of my dad's house. He had a huge smile on his face and went over to me holding a small bottle in his hands. "I am soon about to be your favorite person." he threw the bottle over.

As I caught it I looked at the label. "No way! You got the antidote! Thank you Zach! I owe you one" I say grasping it not letting go. Finally, I can get dad and Clint out of that spell and Cruella out of our lives. After thanking Zach again I go inside and see Tony in the kitchen making some coffee. "Hey dad" I say walking over to him standing in front of the counter. He looked at me while stirring the coffee.

"What do you need Layla?" his tone was like a sword to the heart. He use to always smile when he saw me and called me sweetie, sure it wasn't who he was but he still tried to be a good father. I have to get him out of this trance.

"Just seeing what you are doing."

"Well I'm making myself some coffee, then I'm going to go shopping with Cruella" Clenching the bottle in my hand I felt a rage start. That witch was just using my dad for his money; I have to stop this before it gets worse.

Looking over to the cupboard, "Oh don't forget the sugar" he looks at the cabinet then back to me.

"Good idea" turning around he went over to grab the sugar, as he did I quickly took out the antidote and put some in his coffee it quickly dissolved into it and I put my hands back behind my back as he turned back around. "What are you smiling about?" he asked mixing in some sugar to the coffee.

"Nothing" he just rolled his eyes and took a sip of the coffee. He then shuddered and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked around.

"What just happened?"

"First a question, what do you think of Cruella?" I asked.

"I think she is a blood sucking leech, and something else I can't say with you around." he said taking his coffee and walking around the counter. My eyes light up and I hugged him

"Oh thank god dad your back!" Confused he asked me what was going on so I told him everything. He looked angry as I told him more and more about what she did.

"I knew she was no good!" he yelled as we went to Clint. "Clint, drink this now" he just gave him a weird look and went back to his work. In frustration Tony grabbed Clint and forced Clint to drink the potion. Struggling Clint managed to push away he shuddered and closed his eyes. Opening them he looked around more confused.

"What's going on and why did you do that!" Clint asked glaring at Tony. Once I had time to explain he nodded. "I see, we'll have to get back at her... but how..." Natasha arms crossed stood there impatiently.

"Pay back is the least of our problems; we need to find out what she is doing back here in New York." We all looked at each other.

"We'll go talk to Fury about this; he may be able to find out. Layla stay here." I crossed my arms. Even after all I've done, everything we have been through, he still treats me like a child.

"But dad I wanna help."

"Yes I know but right now it's time for the adults to talk. I don't need you getting into trouble." he said sternly. I exhaled then remembered today is the day I was staying the night at Kenton's, but dad can't know. If he did he would never leave us alone.

"Ok fine can I at least can I go stay at Kimberly's."

"Ya, ya sure. I'll see you later." Tony heads out with Clint and Natasha. I smile to myself and head to Kenton's. As I got in the taxi and closer to his house I suddenly got nervous and my heart started pounding. We would be alone in his house just the two of us. Oh boy...

**Please review!**


	17. Fight

The next morning was a Monday morning. Blair did her usual morning routine and walked into the kitchen where the adults, Julia, Tara and Ella were sitting.

"Where's Layla?" Blair asked as she stole a piece of Clint's toast, took a large bite then put it down again.

"Excuse me? That is my toast! That is _my _toast!" Clint says as he looks at Blair.

"You'll survive dad. It's just toasted bread." Blair says with a giggle as she grabs a little thing of dano yogurt from the fridge and opens it.

"Do I want to know?" Steve asks as he looks at Clint oddly.

"He's been around kids to long." Tony explains as he takes a sip of his coffee, "Now, how much longer do we have to keep up the school gig?" he asks in an annoyed tone.

"What? Do you have better things to do?" Steve asks as he looks up from his news paper.

"Quite frankly, yes. Yes I do." Tony says as he puts his coffee cup in the sink for Pepper to wash as he grabs his brief case.

"What is that? Work on another suit?" Natasha asks.

"Maybe..." Tony says as Pepper walks in.

"Well you are doing your job. No sick days to file Mr." She states as she grabs herself an apple.

"Where's Layla?" Tony asks all of the sudden, trying to divert the question away from himself.

"I think she stayed over at a friend's house." Tara says as she puts her plate in the sink and puts her text books in her backpack then places Blair's in her backpack for her.

"What? Whose?" Tony asks as he looks over at the girls.

"Don't know." Ella says happily as she puts her things in her backpack.

"I have a feeling you girls aren't telling me something." Tony says as he looks at them.

"It is our constitutional right not to say anything we do not wish to." Blair states as she puts on her backpack and the three girls run into the elevator and away from the very, very confused adults.

"I can't wait; my team is going to win in volleyball today." Bethany brags in the change room. Blair rolls her eyes as she ties up her new shoes that Pepper had bought her.

"You never know who could win." Jessica says as she ties her hair up into a pony tail.

"Whatever, the other team is going to lose just because it has you two in it." Bethany states as she walks out of the room, followed by her possy.

"Don't worry Blair." Jessica says. Blair gives her friend an odd look before standing up.

"What would I worry about?" Blair asks as they walk out of the change room and into the gym where people were being split into teams.

That was the second gym class Blair had with Natasha. And frankly, Blair wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Considering Natasha was some kind of Ninja Assassin, along with dating her dad. Blair was sure that she would embarrass herself.

At the beginning of gym they had to do three laps, three sets of ten push ups and three sets of ten sit ups. Then they got split into teams

When they were all split Blair and Jessica were on the same team. Bethany and her cronies were on the other one. As the game started the ball was hit back and forth.

When it hit Blair the first time she believed it was an accident. "I'm _so sorry_" Bethany said as she frowned.

"It's fine." Blair said as she got ready for the next serve. But when it hit her the second time, she wasn't so sure.

"That was no accident." Jessica whispered to her as they took a break off to the side. Blair nods as she take a sip of her water then stands back up to join the game.

When she serves it, it hits Bethany. But by accident, she was aiming for the other side of the gym. But for some odd reason, it went straight at Bethany.

"Sorry!" Blair squeaked as she put her hands up to her mouth in shock. She had never hit someone in volleyball before. Ever, even if she tried to she knew she couldn't, it wasn't in her nature.

"Yeah, right." Bethany says with an eye roll. Blair sighs and serves once more, again, it hit Bethany. "You want to go dwarf!?" Bethany yelled. That was the last straw for Blair.

"Bring it!" She yelled as she started to run over but was grabbed by Matthew, who had just transferred to her gym class.

"Don't stoop to her level Blair!" He says as his hands lock together around her waist to stop her. But since nobody had stopped Bethany she ran over to them and, to everyone's surprise, punched Blair.

"Oh my god." Jessica whispered as she ran out of the gym to get her teacher who had stepped out to talk to another teacher.

"Don't touch her!" Matthew says as he pushes Bethany away, only to be punched also.

"Don't worry Romeo, when I'm done with her your girlfriend will look prettier than before." Bethany says snarkily as she punches Blair again.

"Stop!" Natasha yells as she runs in, followed by Clint who had been talking to her about something that Fury had called in to talk about.

Natasha pulled Bethany back and Clint held her back as she bent down to examine Blair, "Blair." She said softly as Blair opened her eyes.

"Is class over now?" Blair groaned as she sat up, "because I kind of want to go home now." She says.

"Yeah... class dismissed! Matthew, Bethany, stay." Natasha says as everyone else goes to change but the three stay, and wait to hear their punishment.

"Can I kill her?" Tara asks as she and Ella listen to the story as Blair tells it to them later while sitting on the couch. The good thing for her was, everyone had to go to a meeting, but they were bringing ice cream back with them.

"No, it's not right." Blair says as she holds a frozen pea bag up to her eye, "Besides, Matthew got in a few punches at her." She adds. All three of them giggle and the elevator dings.

"What are you three giggling about?" they hear Zach say as he, Matthew, Tyler, Kenton and Layla walked in.

"Uh... what's going on?" Layla asked as all five of them came and sat down in the living room with them.

"Blair got in her first fight!" Ella says happily.

"Actually, she got beat up in gym." Tara corrects.

"I think they realize that." Blair states.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you guys." Matthew says as he puts his arm around Blair's shoulder.

"Huh..." Kenton says as he looks over at the two.

"By the way, thanks for getting the antidote. I guess your friend that knows the guy that knows the girl that knows the kid that-" Blair was cut off by everyone.

"We get it!" They all yell.

"- got it to you quickly?" she finished.

"Yup!" Zach says proudly as he high fives Tyler. At that moment the elevator doors opened again and the adults walked in.

"Are you feeling better Blair..." Clint asked as he walked into the living room to see Matthews arm around her.

"Yup!" Blair says happily with a smile.

"Matthew..." Clint starts but it cut off by the boy he is talking to.

"Don't worry Mr. Barton; I have no interest in your daughter. I'm gay."


	18. Cruella's plan

**A/N: New Chapter! Thanks to anyone who review! **

**We do not own the Avengers!**

Cruella walked through the streets heading to her car. When she got in she got on her cell phone. "Hey. Plan A didn't work. What's plan B?" she asked to the person on the other line. The deep voice answers on the other line,

"All in good time my dear... now first off you need to break me out of here by any needs necessary."

Cruella listened already thinking of her plan a wicked smile spreading across her face. "You got it boss, see you tonight" she then hangs up speeding faster down the road not caring about any pedestrians or objects in her way. Soon she finds herself home and walks into her basement were her brewing stand and other magical objects are. "Bethany! Jamie! Come here please" the two girls run to the basement standing next to each other "Yes mother?". Cruella goes over to her giant shelf were she scans it arms crossed.

"Get ready; tonight we are breaking him out of jail tonight."

"But mother how do we do that?" Jamie asked curiously.

"With this." Grabbing a small bottle of strange glowing red liquid she turns to the girls. "This will grant us invisibility to get in and get out"

"What about the guards if we get caught?" Bethany asked with doubts. Cruella looked at her

"Just leave that to me."

* * *

That same night, Cruella, Bethany, and Jamie head to the prison. All of them drank the potion and make them disappear. They all head into the jail. Bethany manages to get the keys from one of the guards and open the door. The three of them reappear in front of a dark figure hidden in the shadows.

"We have arrived Master Loki..." Cruella says bowing with the two girls. Loki comes out of the shadows and goes over to Bethany and Jamie smiling.

"Hello girls..." he says with his head held high.

"Hello father..." the two girls say at the same time.

"Have you been good to your mother?" he asks. They both nod. The four of them start to make their way out when the alarm goes off. Many guards start to scramble trying to catch them but Cruella pulls out many tiny black balls the size of a marble. When she throws them on the ground a black cloud of dusk appears leaving behind many small devils like demons. Black scaly skin, glowing red eyes with no pupils and horns, pointed tail to match. They all start going crazy attacking the guards giving enough time for the four evil people to escape.

They all head to Loki's old base and crowd around a giant orb that shows what they want to see. The orb flashes up a scene of Tony, Clint, Layla, Blair, Kenton and his brothers.

"So what is the plan?" Cruella asked. Loki arms behind his back looks at a image of Tony and Clint

"They will be at the Avengers tower next week. That's when we attack. We can't let anyone of them survive."

"But how do we make sure that this will teach them a lesson. We do want them to suffer." Bethany adds.

Loki nods. "I know this. That's why we attack them were it hurts." he says pointing to a picture of Layla and Blair. "We take them out in front of Tony and Clint. It'll be easy from there."

"But how will that make those two suffer?" Jamie says looking at the picture of Layla and Blair.

"Ah that's where they come in." Loki says as a picture of Kenton and Matthew pop up. "Cruella can you make up some sort of back up team like at the prison. But more powerful and dangerous."

Cruella nods and smiles evilly "I'll get right on that"

Loki nods "good, good... we attack next week. So be ready" he says pushing his cape back making a dramatic exit.

**Please Review!**


	19. Visions

**It's a new chapter people! I feel like I updated already but oh well! I have to download all the documents I have for this story onto my skydrive (something to put documents and pictures on) because I almost lost them yesterday. That would have sucked. **

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

**I do not own the Avengers**

"Wait- what- how- what!?" Clint sputtered as he looked at Matthew in shock.

"I don't think anyone can explain why Clint." Ella said cheerfully as she looked at Blair who just shrugged at the way her dad was acting.

"It's a shame really." Tara said, "Matthew and Blair would have made a good couple." Matthew and Blair gave each other a horrified look at that comment.

"Uh ew! Boy's have cooties. Jeez Tara." Blair says.

"And she is in her eight year old faze at this moment." Tara states with an eye roll as she takes one of the little containers of Ice Cream Steve offers her.

"Considering the fact that I was in an Asylum my whole life I think I'm allowed." Blair says as she leans back against the couch.

"So lady Blair isn't dating warrior Matthew?" Thor asks confused.

"No I am not." Blair says as she takes a little container of ice cream that Natasha offers her. Natasha then sits down next to her and opens her own.

"Don't even think about it Stark." She says as she puts her down on the table and opens Blair's for her.

"Come on Tashie!" Tony whines.

"Don't call her Tashie, she doesn't like it." Blair says as she thanks Natasha and starts to eat her ice cream.

"So now Baby hawk _and_ hawkeye are defending her? No fair!" Tony says as he opens his own.

"What is this frozen treat?" Thor asks.

"It's called ice cream!" Ella says happily as she takes a big bite of her lemon flavored ice cream.

"It is made of ice? Or is it made from cream?" Thor asks in confusion as he opens one and looks at it.

"Like this Thor!" Blair says as she puts her spoon in her chocolate ice cream and takes a bite from it. Thor follows her actions and his eyes go wide.

"This is the most delicious treat on this planet besides those 'poptarts'" Thor says in amazement as he eats more of it. Everyone laughs as they continue to talk. Nobody noticed Blair freeze.

"So what are we going to do about Cruella?" Tyler asks as he looks around at the large group of people, "it isn't like we can do anything about her without killing her... can we?"

"I can get my friends-friends-brothers-sisters-friends-mothers-u ncles-granddaughters-friends-plumbers-grocers-frie nds-aunts-nephews-friend to get a truth telling potion. Or a potion that erases the mind so we can make her a better person!" Zach said. He then looked around but everyone was silent and staring at him.

"What? No snarky remarks about that Blair?" he asked as he looked over at Blair, "Blair?"

"Blair?" Tara said as she looked over at Blair, "she's in a vision! She is in a vision and nobody noticed. Come on people! Get with it!" Tara said.

"Uh Tara, you didn't realize it either." Julia pointed out as Clint knelt down in front of Blair. All of the sudden Matthew went into the same state Blair was in.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Tony asked as he stared in between the two.

"Uh... Matthew can see the past..." Kenton said awkwardly as Tyler looked at Matthew and snapped his fingers in front of his face. All of the sudden, at the same time, Blair and Matthew came out of their trances.

"You know, this is kind of creepy." Zach said as he stared in between the two.

"What did you see?" Clint asked Blair.

"Hey! That's my line!" Tara said annoyed, she was ignored.

"Cruella is going to break Loki out of prison!" Blair exclaimed as picked her spoon up off the floor.

"Oh yeah, and Bethany and Jamie are her daughters!" Matthew added.

"I'm related to Jamie?" Layla asked in horror.

"I'm related to Bethany?" Blair asked. Layla and Blair looked at each other before saying;

"What is the world coming to!?"

**Please Review!**


	20. You okay?

**A/N: NEW CHAPTERRRRR **

**I got a cat selfie app, cause I love cats. But my cats wont go for it...**

**Also, I think I have a new band buddy! **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**We do not own the Avengers**

Everyone was now scrambling to get ready for next week. Most of them were out with Fury but Blaire, Kenton, his brothers, Tony, Clint and I stayed behind to talk. We all ate some cheese and crackers and sat at the table.

"So Matthew, are you saying that Jamie and Bethany are related to Blaire and Layla, but Loki is Bethany and Jamie's father?" Tyler asked with a confused face. Matthew nods.

"And Layla and Jamie are Irish twins." Kenton added. "But Layla is the cute one." He added with a cheeky smile to Layla. She just blushed and playfully shoved him.

"What are Irish twins?" Blaire asked confused.

" Irish twins- the term is use to describe two children born to the same mother in the same calendar year or within twelve months of each other. The phrase originated as a derogatory term associated with Irish immigration to the United States and England in the 1800's. The complication was that large groups of close-in-age siblings were the result of uneducated, poor Irish Catholic families' lack of birth control as well as self-control." Zach said quickly and matter of factly. Everyone just stared at him in awe and confusion.

"Boy, I never know what you are saying..." Clint said shaking his head at him. Everyone laughed. I soon then started to feel queasy and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Tony ran after me along with Kenton.

"Layla, are you ok?" tony asked worried. I slowly get up feeling nauseated.

"Ya-ya I'm ok... must of been some bad cheese." I say holding my head. Tony rubs my back

"Strange... we all ate the cheese but feel fine. You must be getting sick. You better sit this battle out."

My eyes go wide. "Dad no I have to fight. You know they will be going after me to."

"My brothers and I can protect her." Kenton said crossing his arms looking at me.

"No I don't need to be protected. I can fight for myself." I say getting up annoyed as I storm off to the training room to get ready.

"Why must she be so stubborn." Tony sighs. Clint looks over at you from the table

"She gets it from you."

Tony just glares and takes everyone to go train and show the girls some moves. I practice some combat moves by myself in a different room. Kenton then walks in hands in his pockets.

"You ok?" he asks holding the punching bag I'm hitting.

"Ya I'm fine" I say hitting it harder

"Are you sure... you have been acting strange lately."

I huff and keep punching and kicking the punching bag. "I told you I'm fine" I say doing a powerful spinning kick sending Kenton flying back onto the mat.

"Oh ya... you totally are." He says groaning. I go over and help him up.

"Sorry... just under a lot of pressure cause of the whole Cruella, Bethany, Jamie, Loki taking over the world thing."

He pulls me in hugging and kisses me. "Everything is going to be ok. You have fought before and now I am here to help." He then heads over to some weights to lift them. I stand there sighing saying to myself.

"Why do I have a feeling it's not..."  
**Please Review!**


	21. Fight Practice

**A/N: So my Friday the thirteenth involved me getting hurt, what about your guy's?**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!**

**We do not own the Avengers**

Blair was not doing well in the defend-yourself department. So far so had just screamed and curled into a ball when Natasha or Clint went at her.

"You know that won't help you, right?" Tara asked.

"I think it does very well." Blair stated as she stood up but then screamed and ducked again when Natasha went at her again.

"Blair, you do very in the ducking department..." Natasha said as she looked down at Blair.

"Why thank you." Blair said as she stood up again.

"That doesn't help you in battle." Ella said happily as she swung around in circles with a baseball bat.

Blair rolled her eyes and skipped over to where the exorcize balls were and picked one up.

"I like volleyball. Not hurting people!" Blair stated as she and Ella started to play pass with it.

"I have an idea..." Matthew said. Natasha and Clint, who was still shocked at what he had found out, looked over at him. Matthew whispers them the idea and they both nod.

"Good idea." Natasha said as she stands there and the two boys back away from her.

"Blair!" Matthew said. Blair looked over at them.

"Yeah?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Imagine Natasha is Bethany." Matthew said, "Attack!" Without thinking Blair ran at Natasha who resisted only a little and was knocked over by the tiny girl.

"Good job Blair!" Natasha said shocked as Blair was breathing heavily, not climbing off of her. She was too exhausted.

"Come on." Clint said as he pulled Blair off of his girlfriend.

"Just give her lots of red bull and let her energy do the work." Tony said. Clint glared at him.

"Give her red bull and nothing will stop Tasha from blowing your brains out of your head." Clint growled at him.

"Red bull? Isn't red something that bulls hate?" Blair asked in confusion.

"Blair, poor sweet innocent Blair. You have so much to learn." Kikyo said as she put her arm around Blair and led her away.

* * *

That night Blair sat in her room on her cell phone texting Jessica. She wasn't sure about going to be in the battle, and she was talking to Jessica who was talking about going to Bethany's party.

"Blair." She heard. Blair looked up to see Natasha standing in the doorway, "Bedtime." Natasha stated. Blair clicked her phone off and laid down on the bed.

"Blair, give me the phone." Natasha said as she walked over and held her hand out for the phone.

"I can't it's my baby." Blair stated as she held it to herself. Natasha rolled her eyes.  
"Blair." She said warningly.

"But Tasha! If I give it up it will cry and die and oh my god I can't let that happen!" Blair stated. Natasha tried to grab it but Blair laid on top of it.

"What's going on?" Clint said from the doorway as he walked into the room.

"Tasha's trying to take my phone!" Blair yelled as she hugged it to herself.

"Blair, give the phone." Clint said as he went onto the other side of the bed. Blair shook her head and for the rest of the night, they fought over the phone with Natasha wondering what her life had come to. Because well, she was fighting with a pre-teen over a cell phone.

**Please Review!**


	22. Fight Practice part 2

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!**

**We do not own the Avengers!**

My sisters and I were all together practicing our combat attacks. I was sparing with sapphire while Kikyo and Julia fought together. Sapphire kicked at me while I blocked with my arm, I then crouched doing a spin knocking her off her feet onto the mat.

"Nice one sis." She said getting back up. The other two walked back over to me.

"Ya you have gotten a lot better over the year. You have grown up so fast I can't believe you are almost 18." Kikyo smiled. Julia put her arm around my shoulder.

"Awe our little girl is growing up so fast." She teased. I just glared at her. "You are only one year older than me." She giggled

"You are still the youngest."

I just rolled my eyes. "Ya... got my whole life ahead of me." She says looking down sadly then walks over to her water bottle. The three sisters look at each other weirdly then follow.

"Are you ok Layla?" Kikyo asks.

"Ya you seem sad." Sapphire added. I took a drink out of my water bottle.

"No I'm fine... just nervous for the battle." I say gripping my bottle.

"Why don't you turn into a wolf and go for a run in the woods." Julia suggested.

"Ya you love doing that when you are sad or worried!" sapphire said happily. My eyes go wide and I stutter backing away.

"N-no, no, no, no, I can't, I don't know what will happen if I do. I can't take that chance." I then grabs my bag and rush out of the gym. Sapphire, Kikyo and Julia just looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Kikyo said with a worried look.

**Please Review!**


	23. uh excuse me, brother?

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**

**We do not own the Avengers**

The next morning Blair woke up to feel herself being squished in between two people. She opened her eyes to see that she was sleeping in between Natasha and Clint.

She sighed, today was the battle and she was sleeping in between her dad and the woman that was basically her mother.

Blair looked at the clock and saw it was only five. She then got an idea. She stood up, went into her closet and put on a sweater then ran over to the elevator.

"Don't tell anyone JARVIS" she said as she got into the elevator and road it downstairs. She then ran out to the highway and got a taxi.

"To the middle school please." She said and sat back and watched New York fly by before her eyes.

When they got there she paid and ran into the forest. She ran all the way through until she was in the clearing with the time machine.

Blair ran up to it and put in the time she wanted and who she wanted to be around. She clicked the button and before her eyes she went into that time. She quickly hid in the curtains as two people walked in.

A teenage boy, around thirteen, walked in with a younger Cruella who was just showing pregnant and was holding a newborn baby.

"Mom! You can't leave him!" the boy said, "he is the first one of your boy toys I actually like" he complained.

"Don't worry; you'll like the next one." She said as she walked over and put the baby on the bed.

"Really? I doubt it!" the boy says, "besides! You're pregnant with his kid!"

"Silence!" she yelled as the baby started to cry and the boy went silent, "I am tired of you!" she yells at him.

Blair was freaked, she also had a brother. How many siblings did she have? As she pressed the button to go home, and right to the tower, she saw something she never thought she would.

She watched as Cruella grabbed a knife and throw it at the boy.

Right as Blair disappeared, she heard a scream. She appeared in the living room where everyone was. They all stopped and looked at her when she appeared.

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**Please Review!**


	24. Pre fight jitters

**A/N: I HAVE TO WAKE UP AT SIX THIRTY TOMORROW I HATE WAKING UP AT SIX THIRTY!**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed**

**We do not own the Avengers**

All eyes were on Blair as she appeared out of no were. "Where were you and how did you get here?" Clint asked confused. Blaire looked at everyone nervously knowing that her secret was out. Her eyes wandered to Mathew who just gave her a small nod. Blaire then explained how she found a time machine and went back in time to get the potion and what she just saw.

"So Cruella really did that?" Tyler asked shocked. He wasn't the only one who was shocked. Quickly Natasha stood up.

"We'll we can't just let them do this it's time we all get ready. It's time to get ready for war." Everyone then started scrambling to get ready for battle as I just stood there not sure what do to.

For the first time ever, I don't know what to do. Kenton noticed how I looked and went over. "Hey... are you ok?" I quickly snap out of it and look up at him.

"Oh uh ya I'm fine." He gave me a look of uncertainty.

"You have been acting weird these days... Layla please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you." he said almost begging. He really was scared.

"Look its nothing just the pre battle jitters... al ot has happened the past few months. It's a lot to take in you know..." he nods looking a little less worried and puts his arm around me as he kisses me.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you... I love you Layla" I looked at him lovingly and kissed him again.

"I love you to Kenton. We will get through this together...vhopefully."

"We will and then you and I are going out to dinner right after this all blows over." he says with a sweet smile. How did I get so lucky to find a guy like him? Who has stayed through all the drama in my life and the craziness... but will he be able to handle the battles in the future?

Later that day a lot of us are in the training room using the equipment to practice. Everyone was tense and stressed out and I know it's not good for me but I couldn't help it. This battle had me worried but I can't back down.

They would be going after me so I had to be on my toes. Dad then came into the room and looked around at all of us. "Tomorrow is the day. So I hope you are all gonna be ready. I know we can do this if we all do it together. It's now or never." Everyone then nodded as i looked around to see the tense and afraid faces on everyone.

This is the first battle I'll be having with Kenton and his brothers. I hope they are as good as they say. This will be the biggest battle we have ever have. Not only will I be going up against my mother, but my half sister.

**Please Review!**


	25. Why so serious

**A/N: Okay guys, i would like to point out most chapters from here to the end are shot... i'm sorry...**

**Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!**

**We do not own the Avengers**

Blair, no matter how much she practiced would be horrible at fighting.

She was as shocked as Layla when she found out her enemy was her half sister. Not to mention Clint was pretty pissed that she had been with someone else at the same time as him.

But Blair knew she had to do what she had to do. And having to do something did not involve being stuck in literal armor.

"Really?" she asked as everyone was getting ready and Tony placed it on her.

"It's to help." Clint said.

"You suck at fighting." Tony stated.

"Would you like to have more children?" Blair asked curiously.

"I would do the honours of making it not happen, ever again." Natasha said as she appeared beside Blair and helped her take the armor off. "Boys, boys, boys. Blair does not need this." She states as she takes the last piece off of Blair and lifts her out of the foot pieces.

"What if she gets hurt Tasha?" Clint asks.

"Then I go to the hospital till Tara helps me. Does nobody know the procedure around here?" Blair asks as though her dad is being stupid. Clint rolls his eyes.

"Why does there even need to be a fight?" Ella asks, "can't everyone just become friends?" she asks happily.

"Maybe in your world, but we're in the real world." Julia says as she and the rest of the animal tamers get ready. Blair looks over at Layla, who looked as though she was ready to puke.

She shook her head and sighed, then decided to jump.

So, she jumped onto Clint's back.

"Hey!" he said as she giggled.

"This place is too serious!" Blair says.

"Blair, this is serious." Clint says. Blair jumped off of him and huffed, she hated serious. It was as boring as boring could get!

When everyone was ready they all walked out of the tower and into the streets, where Cruella and everyone else were waiting.

**Please Review!**


	26. War again?

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed! **

**We do not own the Avengers**

Cruella and her family were all standing there in the streets waiting. As we approached Loki looked up and smiled evilly. "Welcome! To part two of the battle!" he announced happily lifting his arms to the side as if to introduce us to someone.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I stood next to Kenton, everyone was here. The Avengers, My sisters and I, Blair and her friends, and Kenton and his brothers. My body felt tense and ready to throw up. _Oh come on really now, can't you wait._ I thought to myself.

"This ends now Loki. This fight is pointless just like the last and like before you shall not win!" Thor said angrily and matter of fact

"We'll see about that." Cruella hissed as she took out a giant jar of some glowing liquid. What was it? Before any of us had time to react she threw it down and hundreds of little demon looking creatures appeared.

"ATTACK!" Loki called out and the demons and everyone rushed at each other. Kenton tried to stay at my side as we fought but got separated by some of the Demons. Kenton's brothers all used their powers to their advantage.

Kenton would turn invisible and levitate the enemies flinging them across the streets, Zack would use his super strength and brilliant mind to get rid of the enemies. Mathew could only see the past but he was also very skilled at combat, just like all his brothers. Tyler could read minds so he was able to tell were the demons were coming from before they attacked.

The Avengers were scattered around fighting off demons and I saw Thor and Loki battling it out just by themselves. Dad was taking care of Cruella and I'm not sure were Bethany and Jamie were.

Before I had time to react I was them attacked from behind and sent crashing to the ground. I looked up and saw it was Jamie, my Irish twin sister. I growled trying to knock her off. "I got you right where I want you." She grinned evilly and put more pressure on my stomach.

When she did this I let out a whimper. "Please... not on my stomach, anything but that." The whimper then turned into a plea as she looked down at me confused.

"What are you blabbering on about mutt" She then looked into my eyes and saw my worries and regret. Her eyes went wide and she lightened up a bit on my stomach. "Layla... are you...?" Before she could finish the sentence I flipped her off and knocked her out.

From the corner of my eye I saw Blair with Tara and Ella standing over by a car. Shit I hope they didn't over hear any of that. I just pretended not to notice them and ran off letting two blades slide out of my sleeves and started attacking more enemies.

**Please Review!**


	27. Natasha to the rescue

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!**

**We don't own the Avengers**

Blair was wondering if she heard right. Layla said not to hit her stomach... did she have a stomach ache?

Blair watched as everyone was fighting. She was scared to join, she was horrible at fighting. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but these people were evil, weren't they?

All of the sudden she heard someone behind her.

"Hello Blair." She turned around to be face to face with Bethany.

"Can you please back up?" Blair asked. "You're in my personal space." She stated. Bethany looked confused for a second before a look of smugness came over her face again.

"Is this bugging you?" she asked as she stepped closer to Blair. Blair nodded as she took a step back. Bethany took another step forward and Blair back.

They continued this until Blair was back to back with a wall. Bethany was looking down at her with a smirk. All of the sudden Blair got a vision and a thought popped into her head.

"Look over there! It's Mrs. Chambers!" Blair said and pointing while saying the librarians name. Bethany looked and Blair took that as her moment to run.

She bolted past Bethany and towards some buildings; if she could get away she knew she would be safe.

But there was a flaw in her plan; since she was shorter her legs didn't carry her as fast. So, Bethany caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.

"Hey!" Blair heard someone yell. She didn't know who though, was it someone coming to take pity on her and kill her so she wouldn't be tortured by the evil Bethany?

"What?" Bethany snapped. All of the sudden she was pushed off of Blair, and Ella and Tara were there.

"Leave her alone!" Tara yelled.

"Or what?" Bethany taunted.

"Or else!" Ella yelled in her cheery tone.

"Or else what? You'll kill me with happiness?" she asked in false fear. "Oh please, like you scare me." She scoffed.

All of the sudden her eyes went wide and she fell limp to the ground.

"Or else that?" Ella said in confusion. All three girls looked up to see Natasha.

"Okay, I think we need more lessons in fighting." Natasha said as she helped up Blair and then went off again. The three girls looked around at each other.

"Well then." Tara said.

"Can you kill someone with rainbows?" Ella asked in a sad happy voice. Blair and Tara shared a look before explaining to Ella what sarcasm was.

**Please Review!**


	28. The end of the battle

**A/N: Thanks to anyone that has reviewed!**

**Did you guys watch the new Marvel TV show, Agents of SHEILD? It was AMAZING!**

**We do not own the Avengers!**

The fight seemed to go on for hours but it had only been one. By the time we destroyed the last demon the town looked like a wreck. Flipped over cars and broken roads laid scattered around the place. Poles were knocked over and some buildings had collapsed, but the worst was over. Cruella dropped down to her knees and stared at the ground beneath her.

"How could this be... my plan was full proof. How could it be destroyed by a bunch of freaks?" We all walked up to her standing around her.

"You're calling us freaks? Says the women who tried to make everyone worship her and had children with my brother! I mean seriously how grawss." Thor said shaking his head. We all looked over at him raising an eyebrow at what he just said.

"Did you just say... grawss? What does that even mean?!" Captain America asked confused.

"Julia taught me that word. It means gross but a cool way of saying it home skilling biscuit!" He said proud of himself as him and Julia fist bumped.

"It was cool till you said it. Therefore you have killed it." Bruce said matter of factly getting a glare from Thor before the police came over and took Cruella, Jamie, Bethany and Loki back to jail.

"Ah aren't they just a wonderful family." Tyler said jokingly.

"Well they aren't any Cosby family." Zack said with a chuckle. We all laughed and went back to the Avengers tower once again we have all saved the world from the evil clutches of Loki's plans. Hopefully we won't be seeing him again... but how am I going to deal with the troubles coming up ahead. Well I have to stop worrying first talk to Kenton. I have a huge family that is here to help me. Kenton walked next to me smiling.

"So time to get some dinner like I promised."

"Oh dinner sounds awesome! I'd say we order pizza. Thor wants pizza!" He said in a deep voice banging his chest. Bruce glared at him.

"Are you making fun of me?!"

"What are you going to do hulky? Smash me?"

"At least I don't wear woman's clothing!"

This arguing went on the whole time we got home. Everyone was getting tired of their arguing so we just ignored them. My sisters all went to their rooms, Steve Bruce and Thor also left. I'm not sure were Blair and her friends went but Clint and Natasha went to put away their weapons. Kenton's brothers all left to go home except for Kenton who stuck around. Finally everyone was relaxed and back to their normal selves. Hopefully things will stay this way for a long long time.

**Please Review!**


	29. Self defense lessons

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed! I'm getting a new laptop soon so i probably wont post anything new soon so I can upload on an amazing computer! (Also I have to put everything on a thumb drive so...)**

**Also, I am posting the last two chapters tonight. YES this story will have a sequel. I will either say on here when it is up, or you'll just have to check.**

**We do not own the Avengers**

Blair, Tara and Ella sat on the roof of the tower together. They didn't know what to do, whether to go sleep or do something else.

"So..." Tara said.

"We should do something." Ella stated with a smile.

"I'm going inside, see you two tomorrow." Blair stated as she walked over to the elevator and went inside. She saw Kenton sitting on the couch talking to Tony, he was obviously being grilled.

So, Blair walked over to Layla's room and peaked in. Layla was laying on the bed playing on her 3DS. She opened the door and ran in, jumping onto the bed and Layla.

"Uh hi?" Layla said as she looked up.

"So, how's your stomach?" Blair asked. Layla's face went white.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Blair didn't notice the stutter in her voice.

"I heard you tell Jamie not to hurt your stomach so obviously you had a stomach ache!" Blair said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh yeah... it feels better..." Layla said. "It would feel better if you went away so I could rest." Blair shrugged and skipped out of the room passing Kenton on his way.

"She has a stomach ache." Blair told him as she went down the hallway.

* * *

Clint and Natasha were putting their weapons away in their weapons storage.

"So, what if we put Blair in self defence lessons?" Natasha asked Clint.

"Why? She has us does she not?" Clint asked without looking at her. Natasha shrugged.

"We can't get to her. Besides, she gets mad if someone kills a fly." Natasha says to him.

"No she doesn't." Clint said as he locked his cabinet and looked at Natasha.

"Clint, I witnessed it. Would I lie to you?" She asked him. He shrugged as they walked out of the room with his arm around her neck.

"Point..." Clint said. They then walked in silence to their room. And when they went in they felt as though something wasn't right.

"Can I have a puppy?" they both looked around. They knew Blair was in the room, they just couldn't sense where. All of the sudden the vent opened and out popped Blair.

"Blair, what are you doing in the vent?" Clint asked in confusion.

"You didn't answer my question." Blair stated as she stared down at them.

"No, you cannot." Clint said as Natasha did her ninja moves and got Blair out of the vent. "Now answer my question."

"Easy, it's fun." Blair said with a giggle as she ran out of the room. "And I want a puppy!" she yelled as a door closed, leaving Clint and Natasha to wonder if she had gone crazy.

**Please Review!**


	30. Romantic Pizza Dinner

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story!**

**We do not own the Avengers**

Later that night Kenton and I were having dinner just the two of us. We talked about the battle and everyone in the tower.

"Ya I heard Blair asking Clint for a puppy today." He said taking a bite of his pizza.

"I wonder if Clint will get her one."

"Maybe but having a dog would be pretty hectic, I mean we already have so much going on."

"Ya... we do." My voice trailed off as I got nervous.

"What's wrong? Stomach bothering you?" he asked concerned. I looked up at him. Blaire must have told him that, I thought for sure she knew but I guess she didn't. Taking a deep breath I was about to say something when Kenton talked first.

"Layla... I'm glad that you are ok... I was scared that during that battle, I was going to lose you and I don't know what I would do if I did... I would be lost without you."

My heart skipped a beat and I gave him a loving gaze, I then stood up and hugged him as we stood their hugging. I gave him a quick kiss and backed up a step.

"I couldn't ever leave you Kenton. You mean so much to me. You do so much for me and I'm so thankful to have you with me. I can tell that you don't think you did everything you could to help me but you did just by being there. That was your first real battle and I'm so proud of you... " I then looked down and put my hands on my stomach then I looked back up at him. "We're proud of you..."

**Please Review**


End file.
